Naruto The Tech Summoner
by techuzumaki
Summary: . What if Naruto with the help of Kurama gets the abilities to summon any piece of technology from the past before the world is what it is today.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO THE TECH SUMMONER

AN**: ****Well this is my first story actually this my very first time writing one so be free to criticize all u want **

** This story is self explanatory by the title. There will be crossovers from games and other anime aswell. The paring Im stiil thinking, its looking toward a naru/saku/ino but I dont know yet. Naruto might be smart for is age but I don't like how Naruto acts like a complete moron thru out the series also this is my first story so the first chapter is going to have a lot of mistakes so please bear with it the other chapters get better I promise **

**KEY**

**Bold: kyuubi/inner sakura**

**Bold underline: ****Kyubbi/inner sakura thinking**

_Italic: people thinking _

_Italic underline: _flash back

_**Bold italic**__**:**_places/jutsu

line thru: tech usage ex; texting email video chat etc

_CHAPTER 1:THE MEETING AND WHAT'S A CELLPHONE _

'Get back here demon spawn' said one of the villagers forming the mob that was chasing a young 7 year's old Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. How does he know who he is well is simple**, **_**FLASH BACK 1 YEAR AGO **_**. **_"Got to escape them" thought a 6 year old injured naruto . wiping the blood from his left eye due the wound on top of it Naruto turns left into an alley."oh no not a dead end thought Naruto._

_"Finally caught u demon" said one of the villagers._

_"Please stop hurting me, I didnt do anything to any of you" said a whimpering Naruto._

_ "Stop lying you monster, you killed my husband"another villager said._

_As the beating starts Naruto can't help but scream and think "Why me? why did I do to deserve this? It hurts so much" What no one knew at the time and some will never is know the 4th hokage was a master mind behind seals and had hirashin seals all over the village to primarly escape his hoardes of fan girls. All the seals around the village are blood activated and traceless. _

_So as the beating continues some of Narutos blood lands on the wall activating the seals, when one the villagers pick's him and throws him against the wall the seal transported Naruto to the Namikaze compound... "wh...where I...Iam" a weakly Naruto says. He looks around the compound for anybody. "he..hello is...anybody here" Naruto walks around looking for anybody and clues to where he is at. _

_When he steps to what he thinks is the living room he sees a photo of The 4th and a beautiful red headed lady holding her round belly. Both look really happy in the picture naruto thinks. "Im in the 4th house this is amazing" said naruto while he looking around he sees two letters, but wat shocking to him is that they are address to him, they have his name, he picks up the first letter and reads "Dear son_**...**_**FLASH BLACK END**__, _

The rest was history after Naruto read both of the letters he found out his heritage of both his parents, including the fact he holds the kyuubi. When naruto found out he was angry and sad and spent whole night crying. But now we see a more serious more mature naruto even thou he is still being chased by the villagers he now knows how to escape them properly.

"We got you now monster" said a villager,

"fucking idiots hope they like the surprise I left for them" said Naruto. As he turns left he bites his thumb leaves a tag on the floor and touches the wall to transport him to a training field. "hehehe...hope you guys stick around for a while" were naruto's last thoughts.

_**WITH THE VILLAGERS**_**.**

"Where did the demon go... he just turn into this alley" said a villager

"look around he has to be hiding somewhere here spread out". said another. while they looking around one of them spots the tag.

"Hey what's this?" said a villager the rest gather around her looking at the tag. They didn't get a chance to see it better cuz it explodes into a sticky substance that get the whole mob covered in it.

"WHAT... IS THIS... I cant move" said a villager stuck to the wall.

"somebody help me cant move my hands." said another.

help...somebody... hands stuck to the floor... said the rest of the villagers who got caught in the trap. No one notice a shibi naruto picture holding a victory sign.

_**BACK WITH NARUTO **_

Naruto is on the floor clutching is stomach laughing is ass off. "man the was awsome they never saw that coming"..."now lets try this again". said naruto. Now you see Naruto has being tryng to contact the kyuubi for the past 2 months now every since he read the the part where he the holder for the mighty kyuubi he has been trainig his mind to be able to talk to it. "ok lets try this again..concentrate, take a deep breathing and relaxed" said naruto

_**MINDSCAPE**_

"...huh... where iam...iss...this my mind" said naruto. While taking his surrounding into his acount he noticed something which makes him deadpan."Well this place sucks ass"said a annoyed naruto**.**

**"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT HUMAN, YOUR MIND REPRESENTS YOUR EMOTIONS...THOU IT'S BEEN GETTING BET**_**...**_"My mind suck's I wonder if I can change it to something better...mmm lets s...**"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME WHEN I'M TALKING HERE.**

"Who's there come out...show your face"said Naruto looking around his mind he spots what he is loooking for."well here goes nothing"thought naruto. Naruto starts walking towards is objective and comes face to face with the reason he is here in the first place and stares..."umm Yo you in there"said naruto "is he serious"thought the kyuubi with a sweat drop in the back. "oy foxy u there...aww come on man i spent months tryng to contact you stop being a pansy and come and talk

**"!...OI...WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PANSY YOU FLESHBAG I I'M THE GREAT AND MIGHTY KYUUBI NO KITSUNE THE POWER...hey hello are u listing to me...**_**.**_"said the kyuubi while looking at a dazed naruto...

"I did it I made contact with the fox! shouted ahappy naruto.

The fox is looking at the boy with a shocked expression '**this boy does not fear me more the fact he is happy to make contact with me'. **thought the fox_**"BOY WHY ARE YOU HAPPY TO SEE ME**_"said a confused kitsune.

"My mother talked alot about you in her journel, she said you were very nice to her as a child"said a grinning naruto.

**YOUR MOTHER? THE ONLY TWO CHILDREN I WAS EVER NICE TO WAS MITO UZUMAKI AND LATER HER GRAND...child...!YOUR KUSHINA-CHAN SON"**screamed the Kyuubi knocking back naruto a little.

"oi baka fox u dont have to scream u know im right here"said a annoyed blonde boy. The fox is looking down at the boy like he grew a second head. Then without a second thought he starts shrinking down. Naruto is looking in excitement as the fox is getting smaller. "that's so cool fox" said a jumping naruto. When the Kyuubi stops shrinking he stood tall about the size of a horse.

" **Is this better? **said the fox

"yup that's better so fox so...how did u escape my mother's seal" said a serious naruto.

**Straight to the point I see...very well kit, while your mother was giving birth the seal was weakend so while I was helping your mom make it easier to give birth to you some masked man somehow rip me from your mother...**"then what happen..**"LET ME FINISHED WHY DON'T YOU MMPPHH now as I was sayng when I came out of the seal i was confused and in my weakness the man with the masked put me in a genjustu that put me under his control...**

"really do you remember anything specific about the masked man"

**"no...the last thing i remember was red eyes.."**

So my father was correct then. **"What do you mean?..your father knew who did this?"..**

"well he didnt know who exactly but all he did know was that it was an uchiha. He was able to see the sharingan thru the mask of his.

**GGGGrrrrrrrrrr I know who it was then. THAT BLASTED MADARA HE DID THIS HE CAUSE MY TORMENT HE MADE ME KILL KUSHINA MY FRIEND. K**yuubi screamed to the heavens Naruto is looking on in fear since he sees the red charka rising from inside the cage. ..."p..pl..please...f..fox s...st...stop I... scared". The fox stopped his yelling when he notices Naruto huddle up looking up terrified .

**"kit Im sorry I didnt mean to scare you come here kit...Im sorry..**said a sadden fox

"Its ok fox dont worry though I feel your pain...!THAT MAN TOOK MY PARENTS AND CAUSE OF HIM OUR LIVES HAVE BEEN HELL" screamed an angry Naruto. "**So kit for what its worth Im sorry that Im the reason for your misery" said a sadden Kyubbi.**

**"**Its ok fox I know you didnt mean for it happen and I dont blame you...sigh besides its the villagers, they cant seem to let go of the past, and see me as you" said a serious Naruto.

The kyubbi is looking at the small boy in wonder with a little bit of shock. **"this boy will not cease to surprise me he dosen't blame me for what happen to him...you have a heart of gold Naruto"**thought the fox. "So fox can yo...**Kurama **what? **My name is Kurama so dont call me fox.**

"Ok then Kurama can you answer me a couple of questions? "**Go ahead and ask kit. **so as the fox prepares for the questions in is mind is thinking along the line of **mmm its probaly going to be about his parents, and how they lived yea maybe he will start with is father no wait his mother yea...  
** "How old are you?..

...o_o...**NANI? WHAT KIND OF OF QUESTION IS THAT?**

"its a simple question, I read something in my fathers journal, but before I can explain it to you I need to know how old are you and a two more questions.

**MMMMMmmmmm... very well Iam over 450 thousand years old...said a serious kyubbi. **Naruto...oOo your really old. BAM! kyubbi facefaulted." **WELL OF COURSE IM OLD WHAT DID YOU EXPECT A 5 YEAR OLD". **

"Jeez Im sorry didn't know you were sensitve about your age jeez...anyways can we move on" said an amused 7year old.

"**Lil brat no respect, fine go ahead ask away"**

Was the human race always like this like as it always been shinobi and kage's,jutsu.

**"...No kit not always. before the world was much more complex in pretty much everything you can think of. What you see today in technology is what remains of acient times". said the fox.**

"I see last question. Do you have any memory of any of the technology that was used back then?"

**!HEY! I MIGHT BE OLD BUT IM NOT SENILE BRAT.. But to answer your question yes, I have all my memories and some of others that became part of me but thats a storie for a later time, Now why are you asking this questions ? said the confused but intregued kyuubi.**

"Well my father had two blood lines that diminished over the years thru out his family." said a happy naruto.

**"Two bloodlines that is impresive for your father, but what does this have to do with your question's about my age?**

Well the reason for the questions both bloodlines have to do with technology.

"**impressive can you go into detail?"**

"well the first is a doujutsu, my father journal didn't give me a name but it did give me a good description about what it does. **"Really and the second bloodline?" **"The second one is a summoning like blood line but the way my dad described it can also work like a creation bloodline".

**"Ok now your going to have to break down both of them cause I have never heard of this bloodlines before.**

"Really now? that is something worth looking at,anyways the first one pretty much is like the sharingan and byakugan combine and better" **"Oh do tell". **"The doujutsu will give the user 4 diffrent types of vision and they are night vision, thermal vision, xray vision, and what my father called targeting vision.

**"Interesting but still don't see how those question come into play.**

" sigh ok the other part works by visualizing the object you want to summon or create right. since you have proven that there was more advance tech than there is know you remeber all of it. and since your a part of me...naruto let the last part hang out for a bit. that when the kuubi goes all wide eyes with realization

**"With my memory you can create pretty much any tech device you want, brilliant simply brilliant, how are you this smart for a 7 year old?.**

"simple when you have no friends or family all you do is study and read". said a sad naruto.

**"Kit for what its worth Im sorry I didn't mean for this to happen" **said the fox.

"its ok kurama I already told you I dont't blame you" said the 7 year old looking at kurama without hate filled eyes still shocking the fox with how kind the boy is.

**"Boy you never stop to surprise me, Ok"**said Kurama while he stand's up. **"What do you need me to do kit? **"ALL RIGHT".jumped the happy 7year old with his fist in the air. "I need you to see if you can activate my bloodline's".

**"mmmm...I'll see what i can do".** Naruto watches as Kurama closes his eyes then waits...and waits ...and waits.

"mm you done yet...hello you there..?

**"Hey kit so I can unlocked both bloodlines...**.

"YATTA this is going to be awesome Ima be so bad...

.**"woah woah woah kit hold you horses there and let me finished" **

**...**Oh sorry there got all excited"said the blushing naruto while he puts his hand behind his head from embarrasment".

**"Yes well I can unlocked them but its going to hurt and i mean hurt like alot, you still want to go thru with this kit?**

Naruto is just sitting there thinking about it _mmm...lets see he can unlocked them but its going to be very painfull. do i want to feel this pain? _Naruto stands up and claps his hand "Yosh! Ill do it after all no pain no game right? ** "right" **"so how do we begin kurama?".

**"Well I have to send some of my chakra into your system to jump start the summoning part, then send some to your eyes both times well very painfull more for your eye's since they are more sensitve". **

"Ok what do you need me to do to begin with the process? "

**"You are to young to be speaken like a 30 year old veteran kit but pretty much just sit down like your meditation practices,close your eyes and brace your self. **as Kurama see's naruto getting into position he close's his eye's and starts to concentrate. He will need to be careful since sending to much of his demonic chakra can hurt naruto and also alert the hokage.

Naruto dosen't notice the worried look Kurama send his way since he busy feeling the pain from the process. "uuhhhggg t...ii..it th..this hurts". Naruto said thru gritted teeth has he digs his nails into his palm he can't help but think '_This pain is unreal I dont know how much more I cant take'_ "aaaaahhhhhhh..."screamed Naruto

**"Were almost done kit just a little bit longer so keep concentrating".** _'K..KU...Kurama is right ...tt.t..this pain will be worth it' _thought the little boy. 5 minutes later...

"**Ok kit were done with the first bloodline activation, just rest for a little bit before you try it out ok" **Naruto fall on his back and his panting heavily "o..ok Kurama im tired anyways...(yawn)" Naruto falls asleep and the fox cant help to chuckle at the sight.

**"Get some rest kit cause we are not done yet"**

**...**3 HOUR LATER...

Naruto slowly opens his eyes "...(yaaawnn) well that was a nice nap"

**"Finaly awake I see kit you were out like light"said an amused kurama **"Hehehe...sorry about that Kurama guess it was more taxing on me than I thought." naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

**"Its ok kit it was better for you to be rested and good to go." said Kurama **

"Does that mean I will get the doujutsu next right? said the excited naruto.

**"Sorry kit but were going to have to wait till were at your house for the second awakening...dont look down the reason being its going to take longer than your body so better to be in ur home safe then out here "**

"Ok guess you have a point there, but can I try this ability before we go home?

**'mmm well he is fully rested but just to be safe better give something easy and small to summon mmmm lets see what can I ahh that will do just fine'**thought the the kyuubi

"so what are we going to summon first Kurama" said the happy 7 year old.

**"Well kit right now your body cant handle big things at the moment but dont pout I got something in that could help both of us"**

"REALLY is going to be cool, will it make the strongest huh huh wil it make hokage"? naruto was practically jumping all over the place

**"kit kit slow down and calm yourself...good now as I was saying the first thing we need to do is set up some sort of communication for when you are outside your mindscape and I just got the perfect tool for the job. **

"huh...but in my mom's journal it said that you and her were able to talk telepathically...so why cant we do the same?" asked a confused Naruto.

**" three reasons really kit, the first is althou we can talk like that it will distarct you and give you a far away look that people will find wierd. **"Ok" **Second thru the device we will summon it will be easier to show you and explain some the tech we are going to summon **"...ok " **"and lastly well you see when I transfer the image of what I want you to summon." **said kurma who was now laying on the ground with his tails swinging in the air.

"ok kurams what I'm I making first?"

**"ah ah thats a suprise but first do you how to activate the blood line?" **

"Yes I need to make Three hand signs one which I have never seen use they are tiger, dragon, and phoenix clap my hand and imagine the object I want to create...well at least that's what my father journal said Naruto

**"mmm ok then exit you mind so we can begin then prepare for a memory transfer." said **Kurama while he himself gets ready to begin

_**...OUTSIDE MINDSCAPE...**_

Naruto slowly opens his eyes he looks around his surroundings to make sure no one is around watching him. Once he feels that he is safe to continue he waits for Kurama.

**"Kit can you hear me?"Kurama said **inside naruto's head "Yea I can hear"

**"Don't talk aloud baka just think you conversation with me"**

_"jeez dont be rude about it_"

**"Any ways are you ready for the memory transfer.**

_"Yeah Im ready so what you going to cast some jutsu or..._OOOWWW that hurt why didnt you warn me?' screamed naruto.

**"oops gues I forgot" **said the fox while tryng not to laugh while naruto holds his head and grumbles about stupid foxes and thinking that was funny.

**"Ok give it a try, I will be controling the amount of chakra you are going to need for this ok lets begin .**said kurama

_"Right..._ok here we go" Naruto starts doing the handseal once he lands on the last one he claps his hand together and pictures the object Kurama transfered from his memory into his his with in a minute his hands start to cackle with electricity he slowly starts to open his hands while the electricity starts forming into a ball in the middle.

"Woah this is so cool" said an amazed naruto **"kit focused "**said kurama "right my bad"said naruto. as the ball of electricity starts spinning insde of it it starts to take on a diffrent shape Naruto sees the ball changing into a rectangle and thinning out then he sees it getting a white and black color followed by three buttons with wierd symbols on the bottom part and the word samsung on the top of it. when the jutsu is done naruto grabs the object and stares at it now sure what it is or what it does.

_"Hey Kurama what is this thing? it's small and it looks fragile_ " said Naruto

**"What you got there kit is what once called the Samsung Galax cellphone that allows you to do many thing like text call use the internet take picture or record plus much much more" **said the fox with a grin on his face

"Really that is so cool can't wait to do all the that stuff"said naruto all of sudden he gets up and starts running towards his house

"**kit why are you running whats the rush?" **said the confused fox

_"cause I want to unlock my eye's next"_said the happy naruto all of the sudden he stops running "_Hey Kurama" _**"Yes kit" **_"what's a cellphone and internet and what do you mean by text _ the fox palms is head while thinking

**'He got all excited and didn't even know what I was talking about'.** **"I'll explain on the way to your house for the moment hide the phone" **"right ok lets go home"\

_**...Naruto's home...**_

Since he was kicked out of the orphange a while back the thirs had giving him an apartment every time it would get trashed by the stupid villagers so he enters the apartment the exits thru the back and goes into the alley that has one of his fathers seals and goes into his parents house to sleep and train. "finally home man im tired and hungry so RAMEN TIME" said a happy Naruto. "_So kurama how do you work this thing again" _

**"Well I could spend about 5 hours teaching how to use to the fullest or I could just transfer the memories into you again. **said Kurama

"_mmm ok transfer the memories but lets do it on 3 ok so I can be ready."_ **"Ok then on 3 **_"ok then...one...tw._ooowwww what the heck I said on three you fox-teme"

**"It hurts less if it catches you of guard kit"**said the amused Kurama _" mmpphhff yea right any ways lets see turn it on ok start up screen ok..._ half hour later

"This phone is so cool but how is it going to help communicate with you in public? asked naruto then he gets a beep sound on his phone and from what he remembers means it a txt message so he grabs the phone and sees its from kurama

"**With the phone I will be able to txt you and you can txt back"**

**"** Now that is awsome right here"

**yup and with this I can also send you list of jutsu and there hand sign plus training videos but enough the phone time to go to bed"**

"aww do I have to Im not even tired"

**"didn't you want to unlock the second part of your blood line?" **

That in turns shuts him up and within 5 min he is in bed "Ok Im in bed now what?

**"Now you go to sleep but bring your mind into your mindscape that way your body outside wont feel the pain But inside you will if you want this to work properly". **

"It probaly wont be that bad allright lets get started" 5 min later inside the mindscape "aww crap I was wrong...

**AN:SORRY FOR LONG CHAPTER HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT IT IS MY FIRST STORY AFTER ALL SO IM OPEN TO ALL REVIEWS JUST DONT BE OVER THE TOP NEXT CHAPTER WILL INTRODUCED SAKURA AND INO AND AS FOR KURAMA BEING NICE WELL KURAMA LIVED FOR CENTURIES SO I FIGURED HE COULD HELP NARUTO WITH THE TECHNOLOGY, PLUS WITH HIM BIENG NICE AND HELPFUL IT COULD HELP NARUTO BECOME STRONGER **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: step one make satellite: step 2 meet the ladies**

**AN: Well I'm back got some good reviews and some bad ones but it's alright. Like I said this is my first time writing a story not to mention Im just writing this story out of my head on the fly so all review's are welcome. The story will begin with a one year time skip so don't be surprise if you hear me describe some gadgets that came out no where Naruto made them in the year. To clerify some thing early on Naruto will be strong (not super strong) smart, more mature for his age and sakura and ino won't be fangirls. Hell no to the fan girls.**

**...1 year later...**

Sitting on top of the 4th hokage head looking towards the peaceful konoha village a young sunkissed blonde haired 8 year old boy wearing blue jeans with a black t-shirt wearing combat boot's is just enjoying the small break he gave himself before going back to work on Kurama and his current project speaking of which.

_'Ne K are you sure this won't be notice by anyone?I dont want anybody catching wind of my bloodline or what we are building . _said a slightly concern Naruto. About six months after meeting Kurama Naruto started calling Kurama 'K' for short saying it sounded cool, so far the fox has no problems with it.

**"For the 5****th**** time kit yes I'm sure no one will notice. Even if they do notice they will probably think is there mind playing a trick on them. Now kit let's get back to work we need to finished the preparations for the satellite, the sooner we finished the sooner we can launch this bad boy up into space". said Kurama **

Naruto pulls out his cell and looks up the weather pattern for today and sigh's _'Yea today is the only day of the week with perfect condition for launch tho explain to me again how this "so-called satellite" his going to help me in the long run? _

**Baka I swear if I have to you again i'm going to give you nightmares for week **said an annoyed fox while rubing his temple with one of his tail's. ** "Ok kit from the top the satellite will provide you with an easier way for you to get my memories..unless you prefer the painful way..** _NO! I mean I'm good keep going. _**"thought so, in addition to that you will be able to connect all your gear together, plus with the multi-purpose camera we will be able to see the village from space in diffrent ways like your eyes. also with the attachments were putting on it this will be be one of your more important tool's in battle fiels !aaaawwww YEAH" **said kurama while grining like a dumbass well in naruto'soint of view

_"You are wierd sometimes you know that..._**"Up yours"...**_"Just saying...,Anyways lets get back to work I'm dyng for some ramen...mmmmmmm ramen" _said Naruto while having a far away look while thinking about what he considers food of the god's.

**"KIT.. get your mind of ramen...now grab the screwdriver and remove the panel next to the camera.**..._"Ok panel removed"_** ok now removed the circut board all the way on the right side but be careful we need this piece intact" **said Kurama while overing over Naruto in his mind.

"Ok let see where are the plyers? ahh there they are. "Now" Naruto closes his eyes and opens them reaviling his new eye's. "Targeting mode" his eye pupil's change into a target reticle now his eye's have a red dot in the middle a cirlce outside the dot and 4 lines around the circle making a cross. His vision is now high def and his body becomes more precise an accurate.

_"You know what K..._**"What kit"** _"I know I've said this before but danm my eye's are awsome I think I can be Hokage now " _said a cocky Naruto

**"KIT! Remember what I told you about cockyness and arrogance" **said the serious fox

_"That it is the greatest weaknesss anybody could have and if become cocky you wiil give nightmares everysingle night. _said Naruto

**"Good kit remember none of your hokage were none of the two and they were loved by many. Now back to the satellite"** said Kurama

_"Ok ok ok. _Naruto grabs the plyers and prepares to grab the circut board "careful careful...ok K I got the circut board out now what"  
**"Ok go over to the table and put the board under the light and grabed the empty tags and ink aswell".**

Naruto walks towards the table and puts the the circut board under a l.e.d magnifying lamp.

"Ok put it in the center, lock it in place, mkay all right now what?"said Naruto just then his phone beeps and he see's it's a txt from Kuruma. "now you are going to draw this symbol's on the bottom of the screen on each tag make sure they are perfect if you want them to work properly." . said Kurama Naruto scrolls down on the phone till he sees the symbol's. So he grabs in brush and get's to he is drawing the symbols Kurama is seeing thru his eyes with a calculating gaze

...**20 MINUTES LATER...**

Naruto puts the paintbrush down and inspects his work each tag has a diffrent symbol the first one has the symbol of the dog, second one has the dolphin, third the eagle and the fourth and last one his the monkey. "Ok all done..._'Hey K I'm done with the seal's now what is next?. _

**"Let me see the seals kit"... good very good the seals are perfect kit now on to the next step". **said Kurama

_'Ok next step'. _Naruto grabs the first seal and puts it in one of the corners of the circut breaker and does the same for the other 3 corners. Naruto grabs an empty tag and write's the word conect. Once he is done he does a few hand-signs."SEAL" all the tags start morphing into the circut board until the ink is left and that too starts fading into the board.

_'K im done with the seals on the board' _**"Perfect kit. Now kit put the board back in place,put the panel back on and do a quick check make sure all system's are good to go. **

**'**_all right then'_ Naruto went on to make sure the solar panels for the satellite were on properly. also went to check the rocket were the satellite is going to be launch in. The rocket itself was something Naruto was proud to make with K stands at 20 feet tall and is wide as K paw when he is full size. On its side has the word which will be the name of the satellite. The satellite itself is a 8 foot tall cylinder shape, the solar panel wings are folded in place and will open upon activation. there is a small bubble shape glass dome at the bottom of one end were all the radar equipment camera and sensors will be located.

_'All systems on the satellite are good, the rocket is all good this thing is redy for lunch K"._said a happy and excited Naruto.

**'Ok kit lets load the satellite into the rocket and let's prepare for launch once this baby is in sapce we will be in buisness kit. **said the happy Kurama

"umm how I'm I going to load the satellite into the rocket? just asking". said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

**'Baka did you forget what we used to lift the recivers on to your roof and hold the ground satellite while you moved it into position... **said the annoyed kyuubi "**I swear Im inside a idiot" **he mumble the last part.

_'Oh...right sorry.'_ said an embarrassed blushing Naruto., He grabs his cell and scrolls down his app's until he lands on his folders hits images and pick the image with the word crane on the bottom. "Ok let's do this...REVERSE SUMMONIG !(CRANE)!"...*POOF* There's a large poof of smoke around the area and before naruto stood a 30 foot tall crane.

"Awsome let's ride " said Naruto as he get's in the cockpit he turn's on the machine and moves the joystick's next thing the crane starts moving toward the satellite lowers the hook then jumps out of the cockpit and hooks up the satellite with the crane and gets back on and starts moving the crane towards the rocket once reached he starts to lower the satellite into the rocket slowly but surely the satellite is going in.

"Finally let's get the rocket closed up and get ready for launch...oh boy im so excited" said Naruto

**"Kit not going to lie the last part sounded gay" said Kurama **_'piss off I'm just excited about this. It will be the first time I will see this happen' _

**"Just saying. you sounded kinda gay at the end, Anyways we are ready make sure you stand far away when the rocket takes off the after shock of the blast is strong enough to knock you out".**said the fox

_'Ok are you sure the fire seals will be enough to send the rocket into space K..I'm not to sure' _said a doubtful Naruto *BAM* "OOWW did...did you just mind slap me you asshole"

**'Yea I did you dumbass. The fire seals are powered by my demonic chakra, we filled each seal we enough of it to power this village for the next 3 years. So yes it will work Now shut up you pansy and launch this baby into the sky. **said Kuruma whos is now wearing a military uniform complete with a hat.

_'dont call me a pansy...wait what are you wearing is that a hat where did you get a hat in my mind'._** 'huh Internet..dont chnage the subject **_'fine fine well let's se this bird spread its wing'_

Naruto walks over to the table grabs his window labtop and de-summons his table back to his home follow by the crane and walks to a safe distance. Once there he opens his laptop and starts his final walk thru. "ok all systems are in the green weather conditions are good not a single cloud in the sky, commencing countdown"said Naruto

Naruto flips his labtop into a tablet and starts the countdown while making sure the systems stay in the green. Both Kurama and Naruto say the countdown togethere

"10.**9**.8.**7.**6**.5.**4**.3.**2**.1 blast off kit **

Naruto does the ram seals and screams "KATSU! and just like that all the fire seals ignite creating thrust. Naruto watches in awe as the rocket starts lifting off the ground soon the rocket is flyng in the air Naruto has to cover his ears from the sonic boom it made.

"Well there it goes, it looks beautiful going into space"said a happy Naruto

**"Yea it does dosen't kit. aren't you glad I convice you to build it?**said Kurama

"Yea I'm glad you did or else I wouldn't be able to see this beautiful site" said Naruto as they continue to stare at the rocket in the distance until finaly only the smoke trail is the only thing that was visible to them. Kurama was right the villagers below didnt see the rocket or thought they were seeing thing's.

_'hey K? how long before the rocket reaches orbit and deploys the satellite?'_said naruto

**"What time is it?"...**_**'1 in the after noon' **_**"At the rocket's current speed it should reach orbit in about 2 hour's give or take. Once the satellite is operational your galaxy phone will start reciving data, mostly it will be pictures of the terrain all around the village and the other 4 nation's. **said Kurama

_'THAT"S IT! all that hard work I put in and that's all I..._ooowwww stop mind slaping me K"

**"Well I had to shut you up some how...**"grr stupid fox-teme"..**Anyways"**said K..**"Anyways once you implant the seal in the record room we will be able to track any shinobi and kunoichi in the village. then when we get a bingo book we can trak missing nins etc etc.. said Kurama **

_'Now that more like it. you still didn't have to hit me ' _**"awe but wheres the fun in that" **_'grr...baka-fox'_

Naruto slowly starts walking towards the edge of the monument. as he his looking toward the village he can't help but smile that would make Orochimaru scared. Naruto grabs his phone and scroll's down on the images until he reaches a picture of shoes with two wheels on each shoe with the word's air treks(1) on the bottom of the the selection he closes his eyes and starts concentrating on his shoes. His boots start crakiling with electricity and start morphing into the shoes from the picture.

Once the transformation his complete Naruto stares at his shoes.

"This a-t make me wonder if speed was always on the mind back inthe old time".

**"Maybe the humans did have some rides ment for speed" **

"Umm we will have to look into that later for now RAAMMEEN TIME" said Naruto the wheels on the A-T's start spining then just like that Naruto blast off the edge of the monument while screaming like a mad man.

From behind a tree a person comes out of the shadow after Naruto leaves the area while thinking to herself_ 'Amazing how this boy made all of that thou I dont think the Hokage will belive me if told him with out proof" _said person while she fully emerges from the shadow you only see her dark bnrunete hair and red eyes before poofs out of the area.

...**BACK WITH NARUTO...**

As naruto lands on a roof he starts skating to the park to practice his moves with his a-t. the speed in which he is traveling makes him a black and blue blur in villagers point of view but to the ninja of the village they can see him just fine and be amazed at the speed he is moving for kid his age. When Naruto reached the last building before the park he decides to show off on the landing front of the other kids in there.

"waahooo" screamed Naruto has he does a triple back flip all mthe kid's and some of the adults look up to see him fliping in the air and lands on one of the swings and flips with the swing then jumps off.

*thump* Naruto lands on the ground and look's around the park making sure people are seeing him. The kids are looking at him thinking he his the coolest kid there but the adults are giving him glares and dirty looks. But they get surprised when instead of naruto getting sad he gives them a smile that says "I dont give a crap what you think'. Some people grab there children and leave the park while whispering to themselves. "Lets go the demon is here" "Come on kid's don't hang out near that monster"

Naruto dosen't care anymore, he now knows why they hate him and he figures he shouldn't be moping he should prove them wrong that he is no demon. But right now he is more concern with ripping the park with some killer moves

**"Hey kit?" **'_yea K'_** " Just to let you know the rocket just past th planet's orbit it will deploy the satellite in a half hour.**said Kurama

_'That is great to hear K. so when we get the signal can we get a x-ray view of the village'_.said naruto

**"Yea kit we will start reciving satellite images within 1 hour of satellite's activation.**

_'Ok K well time to perfect my moves with this a-t' _said Naruto

Naruto starts rolling into the monkey bars then jumps on top of them and prepares for his run but before he can start he hears some crying coming from somewhere in the park. He starts looking around to see where the crying is coming from. As soon as he finds the source of the crying he gets angry as hell.

**...SOMEWHERE ELSE...**

"Leave us alone you jerks, we didn't do anything to you" said a girl with platnium blonde hair wearing a purple shirt and matching shorts

...Sniff...snifff sniff... pllee...please leave us alone. said a girlk with pink hair wearing a red dress.

The two girls were backed up into a tree and were surrounded by bunch of older kids who were picking on the pink haired girl at first then when the platnium blonde haired came to help her the started picking on both of them.

"Shut up girlies. said one of the bullies.

"Man look at the size of her forehead is huge..what a freak. said another bullie.

"Hey Ami you were right her forehead makes her look like a freak hahahaha"said one bullie to a purple hair girl said girl smirks

"Well I told you guys she was a freak of nature" said Ami

"Lets see who can hit her forehead the most heheh" said one of the bullies has he pick's up a rock.

Just as he was about to throw it something hits his hand which makes him drop the rock

"OOwwww what was that. owww who is doing that...wait what is? is this paint?' said the bullie

**...WITH NARUTO 5 MIN EARLIER...**

While following the bullies Naruto starts thinking of a way to help the girls from the bullies. Suddenly he gets and idea and his prank side comes out to play. He grabs his phone and goes to files and clicks on the one that says prank gear. once inside he scrolls down till he find the work paint ball gun and clicks the folder and summons it into his hand. he jumps into the tree where the two girls are and prepares for a rescue.

"Show time" whispers to himself. As one of the bullies grabs a rock to throw at the girls he shoots.

"OOwwww what was that" he shoots again "owww who is doing that...wait what's this?is this paint?

Thats when Naruto decides to make his grand entrance his A-T start spinnig at a high velocity and he starts traveling down the tree while his skates start ripping the tree bark once he is closed to the ground he does a front flip and lands between girls and the bullies.

**'Show off' **muttered Kyuubi\

While the bullies get surprised by the newcomer the girls can't help but fee relievedl that they were saved by the boy in front of them.

"HEY! what is the big idea?

Naruto chose to ignore the bullie and turn around to face the two girls. What he sees makes him blush both girls he sees are very pretty. Said girls blush at the sight of the boy blonde sunkissed hair and the brightest blue eyes they have ever seen add the 3 whiskers marks on each cheek. Both girl thought at the same time 'CUTE'

"Hey kid what is the b-'

"Would you explain to me why you guys are picking on two pretty girls" said naruto

(Both Ino and Sakura blush)

"We don't have to explain anything to you besides this isn't your buisness" said Ami

"Well when a bunch of punks pick on two pretty girl's (both girls blush again) I make it my buisness, now why don't you all leave these girls alone turn around and be on your way" said Naruto with a smile

"And if we don't? What are you going to to do about it said one of the bullie's

"Yea Shinko is right besides we outnumber you said another bullie

(sigh) So you guy's are not going to leave then huh? said naruto

"Nope" all the bullies said at the same time

"Well what if I bring this out" said Naruto as he is bringing out his paint ball gun and points it at the bullies

"What is that?" said Ami slightly paranoid at the object she has never seen before

"Well" a happy Naruto said "Your friend over there wanted to know where the paint on his hand came from i'm just showing him where it came from".

"What ever if you don't want to get out of the way then you be the first we take care off then the other freaks". The bullies start running towards Naruto

Sakura and Ino start getting worried when they see the boy just stand there doing nothing finally they screamed towards the blode boy

"Just Run' screamed Ino

"move out of the way" screamed Sakura

Naruto just stands there waiting while pointing the gun once they get close enough Naruto smirks and squeezes the trigger *bam..bam...bam...bam...bam.* the girls look up from behind Naruto and see the bullies on the fllorr eahc grabing diffrent parts of thier body

"oowww how did you do that" screamed Ami while holding her arm "I said how did yo-owww"

Naruto shoot's her again. He look's at the rest of the other kids on the ground while having his gun at the ready when one of the bullies decides to charge at Naruto again Naruto aims for his forehead and fires kid goes dowm right away

"I got more shots so i can keep going until I make me a canvas said a smirking Naruto

Ami just gets up and starts running away soon the others follow naruto turns around and walks up to the girls and extends both his hands toward them.

"Hey are you guy's ok? said Naruto

"Y-yeah were ok said Sakura

"Yeah thank's for your help said Ino

as they both girls grab his hands Naruto can't help it and starts blushing

"well I couldn't leave two pretty girls to fight by themselves.. My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way"

"My name is Ino Yamanaka and this is my friend Sakura Haruno"said Ino while blushing at being called pretty again

"H-Hi Thank you for rescuing us. said a blushing Sakura

"So can you tell me why those kids were picking on you girl's?" said Naruto

At this Sakura becomes sad again and Ino hugs her to comfort her when Naruto see that he panic's

"Hey hey it's ok you don't have to tell me it's ok really dont be sad. I hate it when I see pretty girls when there sad" He said while giving his famous fox like grin

Both girls give him a smile and Sakura decides to tell him even thou inside she his scared that he will make fun of her like everybody else.

"Well they were making fun of mu huge forehead ...*sniff...sniff* they call me a freak for it and they are right my forehead is really big" cried Sakura "I'm a freak just like they say" she cried even more

Naruto know's what it feel's like to be called a freak since he is been called that since he was born. Naruto look's at Sakura forehead and thinks to himself '_It's not even that big dont know what she is doing listining to them bullies'_.

"Sakura-chan (Sakura blushes at the suffix) you are not a freak ok so don't listen to the bullies ok Ino-chan you agree right she is not a freak?". said Naruto

"Yea Naruto-kun is right (naruto blushes at the suffix) you dont look like a freak" said Ino

"*Sniff..sniff* really * *".said Sakura

"Yea your forehead isn't even that big infact your forehead is cute it make me want to kiss it" said Naruto.

Naruto quickly covers his mouth and turns beet red. Sakura is blushing up a storm her face is matching her hair. Ino is on the ground laughing her butt at the exchange. Naruto makes the mistake of opening his mouth again.

"yeah both you and Io-chan hve pretty hair and beautiful eye's" Naruto cover's his mouth again

**"hahahahahaha smooth kit very smooth **kyuubi said in his cage laughing his ass off

_'S-sh-shut up fox-teme' _said naruto

Now it is Ino's turn to turn beet red,Sakura look's like she is about to faint from all the compliments. Naruto tries to restart his brain and come back to reality.

"*cough* So umm you guy's want to be friends?" said naruto hoping they say yes

"YES!" they both screamed at the sametime they blushed for answering so quickly and screaming

"Really that's great so you guy's want to play" said a happy Naruto

"Sure,but what are we going to play?" said Ino

Before Naruto could he catches Sakura looking at his A-T so he starts rolling toward her.

"Hey Sakura-chan what you looking at?" asked Naruto

"Oh..I...was satring at the shoes you are wearing" said Sakura

"Yea they look cool where you get them? asked Ino

"Oh these they are called Air treks they are like rollerblades only motorized and a close friend and me made them. I was actually going to practice some moves when I heard the comotion and came to see what was going on" said Naruto

"Really you made this with your friend (naruto nods) that is sooo cool. said Ino

"Was it hard to learn how to ride them?" asked Sakura

"The first few tries were preety hard but after awhile it gets easier" said Naruto

"Is it possible to make more of them" asked Sakura

"YEA can you make some for us... INO what Sakura I'm just wondering" said Ino

"Mmmmm I dont know let me find out ok"said Naruto both girls nod so Naruto takes out his cellphone to txt K both girl's look in wonder at the strange device he is holding in his hand. Naruto is wodering if he should even consider making them the A-T if he can since that would mean exposing his bloodline.

"Hey K will it be possible to make thing's for other people?" asked Naruto. As he puts the phone down the girls are looking at him confused and wating.

"Well are you going to go ask him or what?" said Ino

"Huh I just did" said Naruto with a nervous expression

"HUH" both girls said at the sametime

*beep beep* Naruto look's up his phone to see a txt from K

**"Well Kit you can, but are sure you want to that. It would mean exposing part of you bloodline" **txt Kyuubi thinking on the same lines as Naruto

"That is true but I feel like I can trust these two girls" Naruto txt back

*beep beep*

**"Well kit it is up to you if you can trust theme then follow your instinc **Kyuubi txt

"Well my friend said that I could make them for you guys but how I do it is a secrete,can you promise me that you won't tell anyone at least not for awhile if you promise I will make them for you" said a serious Naruto

Both girls look at Naruto's serious expression and can tell he his being serious both girl think it over and decide since this will be there second friend to each other they dont want to ruin it

_'Besides he called us cute and protected us"_thought Ino

_'He didn't make fun of my forehead'_thought Sakura

"Ok naruto-kun (naruto blushes) I promise not to tell anyone" said Sakura

"Yea I won't tell either dont worry besides you are our new friend"Ino said

The last part made Naruto beam he finally made two friends and they are pretty girls He decides to make them the A-T but then he stops his train of thought. and look at the girls with a panick expression.

_'How Im supposed to make them for them I only know how to make things for my size' _thought Naruto slighty scared that he might lose the new friend's he just made.

*Beep beep*

Naruto looks down at his phone and see a txt from Kurama

"Kit calm down will you. You can make them there A-T all you have to do is concentrate on there feet picture there A-T and there shoes will convert into them" Kurama txt

At this Naruto becomes happy again and grabs the girls by their hands and starts running towards a bench both girls are blushing for being held by a cute he finds a bench he tells the girls to sit down. After they sit down he look's around to make sure no one is looking after he makes sure the coast his clear then begins his work.

"Ok girls before I begin let me remind you that you have to keep this a secrete from people for the time being ok (both girls nod) good well let's get started Ino-chan please give me your feet please". said Naruto

Ino blushes at the chan suffix but complies and gives him her feet. She watches as he puts them on his lap and is mesmerized when his hands become covered in electricity. As Naruto moves his hands toward's her feet she is looking at her feet and watches as her shoes start transforming into A-T's. Both shoes start reforming into the A-T material foolow by the wheels then the cloors start forming on the shoes first the white follow by black and to finish a design was made into a rose whip.

"WOW! they look so cool how do you learn to make these Naruto-kun? ask Ino

"uummm I'll tell you someother time for right now let's make Sakura-chan's next". said Naruto

Sakura blushes and gives Naruto her feet and just like Ino her shoes start transforming only the colors are diffrent. Her colors for her A-T start forming around the shoes when they are done she looks at her shoes and see that hers are all white with pink sakura petals around it with a sakura tree in the back of each shoe. Naruto look at them with smile

"All done girls hope you guys like them" said Naruto

"Thank you thank you thank you" said Sakura over and over again

"Yea Naru-kun they great are you going to teach us how to use them now? asked a hopefull Ino

"Well of course I will teach you both lets see first-*BEEP BEEP BEEP*" Naruto look's down on his phone and sees a txt from Kurama **"Kit the satellite has been deployed and operational we are good to go. And by the way you can transfer my memories on how to use the AT into there brains but it will sting them. **txt Kurama

Naruto his really happy that both the satellite is running and he can show the girls faster. He turns his phjone sideways and sees that he is connected to the satellite. He txt Kurama back and tell him to do it and to tell him what he need's to do. Once he recives the info he look at the girls who are excitendly waiting to try and ride there A-T

"Ok my friend just told me that there is a faster way to teach you girls how to ride them but it might sting a little bit." said Naruto

Both Ino and Sakura look at each other and think to themselves. On one hand it might hurt but they learn faster and get to play more with Naruto on the other It might take longer to teach they both look at each other again and come to the same choice .

"Ok let's do it the fast way the faster we learn the faster we can play with you" said Ino

"It wont hurt that bad right Naruto-Kun? asked Sakura

"No my friend said it will be a littlw sting and you might get a little dizzy for a couple of seconds". said Naruto

"Ok then what do we need to do?"asked Sakura

"Just close your eyes and relax" said Naruto

Both girls close their eyes and nruto gathers some of Kurama chakra into each hand and then mixes it with some of his own then puts one finger on each of their forehead and sends the chakra into their mind. Both Ino and Sakura wince a little bit at the pain but it wasn't so bad. Thjen they start seeing image's of other people using them jumping off building and traveling very fast soon they feel like they are absorbing the style's and moves of the riders after about a minute or two Naruto removes his fingers from their foreheads's and wait's for them to open there eye's. slowly the y start to open their eye's.

"So how do you guy's feel did it work?" said Naruto

"ughgh my head hurts a little but I'm ok said Ino

"Yea mine to but I feel like ripping some concrete" said Sakura covers her mouth "where did that come from?" she asked

"Yes it worked. don't worry from the memories you both recived you guy's got some of the way's they talked It happen to me aswell"., said Naruto

Naruto gives them a couple minutes to get their head togetherand adjusted to the memories they got.

"You guys ready.. (both girls nod)... Ok why dont we start with something nice and slow just to get hang of it.. mm lets just roll slowly then increase speed as we get comfy yea (both girls nod again)

**...TWENTY MINUTES LATER...**

Naruto is grinding on a rail going down hill when a shadow appears over him and sees that Ino had jumped over him and is now grinding in front of him. Once he jumps of the rail he catches Sakura riding up the slide at the park and does a back flip off of it and lands perfectly back on the ground. They starts rriding all over the park bending around or going up the trees just having a blast. Naruto decides to pull out his headphones, hook's up to his phone and goes to music and put's what Kurama calls dubstep. Before he put's on his headphone's Sakura and Ino come up from behind.

"Naruto-kun what is that?"asked a intriged Sakura

"Oh this,this is my cellphone I was just going to listen to some music" said Naruto

"You can listen to music on it that" said a shocked Ino

"um yea hear listen" naruto said as he unhooks the headphones and hits play on the phone once the music starts Naruto watches as Ino and Sakura start bobbing there heads to the beat slowly at first but then get with it and start skatting with Naruto doing trick to the beat of the song. They go back to where the playground area is at unaware that they are going to have to do some explaining in a little bit.

**...SOMEWHERE NEAR THE PARK ON A DIRT PATH...**

Sayuki Haruno was walking toward the park to pick up her daughter sakura and her friend Ino. She was happy that her daughter had made a friend in Ino she was glad tha Sakura didnt feel alone anymore but frown when that thought reminded her of a lonely 8 year old sunkissed blonde boy. Sayuki never understood why people would torture a boy that had nothing to do with what happen to them 8years ago during the Kyuubi attack. Sayuki knew what Naruto had sealed but she never hated the boy shw has secretly helped the boy when ever she could by leaving clothes and food on his front door. She knows that Naruto dosen't trust anybody in this entire village save for 5 or 7 people.

When she heard his last name was Uzumaki she was shocked at first figuring there might have been another Uzumaki besides her friend Kushina. But the more she paid attention to him the more she came to the conclusion that he was her son and due to his close resemblance to the 4th Hokage that minato was the father. She giggle a little bit at the thought she always knew they were meant for eachother she couldn't belive they had son or that they sealed kurama into their own son.

Kurama that was another thing that she didn't understood. When Kushina had told her about the Kyuubi she was scared at first but after Kushina explain everything to her she understood she got to meet it that is how she knew it's name. When she first met Kurama he was nice to her he told them stories of his travels. For him to attack the village was strange to her or even escape the seal. Both parents sacrifice their lives for the village with out knowing how the village will treat their son._ 'Naruto' _she thought she saw less of him to almost none at all last year and she was worried for his safety. So far in this year she saw more of him but she notice that he had change, He never look's depressed or sad.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that she had arrived at the park or that a black and blue blur coming her way. "NARUTO-KUN WATCH OUT" she heard her daughter scream by the time she got out of her thought's it was to and she was knocked on her back with a body ontop of her .

Naruto couldn't believe how much fun he was having and for once in his short life he truly happy. Inside his cage Kurama couldn't help but smile that Naruto finaly had made friends. Naruto was currently being chased by both Ino and Sakura he turn around to face them with the intention of taunting them but heard Sakura shout his name "NARUTO-KUN WATCH OUT". Naruto turns around and sees a woman but it's to late to stop and crashes with the lady last thing he sees before he looses conscious is two set's of pink hair looking down at him.

"..to...ruto...Naruto are you ok can you hear me" Naruto woke up to Ino calling out his name

"huh wh...what happen" said a dazed looking Naruto.

"Naruto-kun your awake Sakura, miss Haruno Naruto-kun is awake". said a relife looking Ino

Sakura roll's up to him and kneels down looking at his bruise forehead while her mother was ok due to her kunoichi training and reflexes she was able to gathere chakra around her body to soften the impact. Sayuki was lucky Naruto was not.

"Can you stand?" asked a concern Sakura. Naruto grabs her hand (she blushes) and stands up. While looking around to get his head together he spots a woman with pink hair looking at him with a smile. At first he was confused she did not look at him with hateful eye's or started calling him a monster or demon.

"Sakura-chan who is that? she has your hair". Naruto asked

"Oh right Naruto-Kun this is my mom. Mom this is my new friend Naruto Uzumaki he saved Ino-chan and me from a couple bullie's" said Sakura.

"Hello Naruto it is nice to meet you" said Sayuki she was about to continue speaking but Naruto interrupted her.

"I'll stop playnig with them and leave them alone sorry for crashing into you good bye" said a sad Naruto as he turn's around to leave Sayuki surprises him.

"Now why would you assume that I wanted you to stop playing with my daughter and her friend?"asked a confused Sayuki

"That's what evey adult tells their kids when they play with me. said a downcast Naruto.

Both Ino and Sakura are shocked at what they are hearing grown ups are telling kids not to play with him. They both got angry and vow never to let anybody keep them from playing with Naruto. The girls were about to argue with Sakura's mom to keep playing with him when she started talking again.

"Well you have nothing to worry about, you can play with them when ever you like".said a smiiling Sayuki

"REALLY!"shouted Naruto (Sayuki nods) "Yatta I have friends I have friends" Naruto is grinning like crazy rolls up to Sakura and Ino grab's there hand and is spining them while of them are blushing while laughing with him. He put's them down and walk's over to Sayuki .

"May I speak to you in private Naruto?" said Sayuki she thrn look to the girls and tell them she needed to speak to Naruto alone the girls nod toward's is curious when they roll away without moving there legs but puts for a later time right now she has a couple of things she want to talk Naruto about.

As soon as Ino and Sakura leave she see that Naruto has become serious and on his guard she frowns at that but before she could speak.

"So is this were you actually tell me that I'm a demon or monster and to stay away from them just like the others. said Naruto. Kurama from within his mindscape could feel the kit's emotions so he takes a look to see what got's the kit so worked up and what he sees gives him hope for the kit it is one of Kushina's friend infact it was her best friend '**Sayuki'** thought Kurama he remembers her from the times Kushina used to bring her into the seal to play with him when they were younger.

"I know why you people hate me (Sayuki gasped) and I'm not Kura-...the kyuubi why dont you people get that huh?" said an angry is tryng to contact the kit thru the cellphone but he isnt picking up he tries the other way

**"Kit kit kit KIT..." **screamed Kurama while giving the kit a big mind slap Naruto grabs is head in pain and fall's to his knees.

_'K WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" _screamed Naruto into his mind

**"Kit you need to keep your emotions in check you were about to start releasing some of my chakra. This woman is not like the others".**said Kurama

_'How do you know K what if it is a trick to lower my guard down'_ said Naruto

**"Because kit your mother trusted her when she told her about me sealed inside her infact she has met me before plus we all played together in your mom's minscape"**

Naruto is beyond shocked at what he is hearing this lady in front of him was friends with his mom and knows K even played with him he dosent know what to think he gets brought back into the world by Sayuki who was shaking him lighlty he look's up to see her smiling face he blushes at her smile.

"Naruto-kun I know who you are and what you contain inside you. I noticed that you were going to call him Kurama instead of his title so I'm guessing that you know who he is (he nods) well you dont have to worry I don't hate you or see you as a monster and I never will"said Sayuki.

Naruto goes into shocked she knows what sealed inside of him and dosen't hate him. after a couple of minutes of silence Naruto dosent know what to say so he does the first thing that come into mind he launches himself into Sayuki and hugs her with tears starting to fall from his eye's.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you you have no idea how much that means to me. said a crying Naruto

Sayuki just smiles and returns the hug _'You will never have to feel alone ever again Naruto-kun Ill make sure of it' _thought Sayuki while she is letting Naruto hug she has another thought._'How did he know his name...unless...' _

"Naruto-kun how did you know what Kurama name was?"said Sayuki

"I read it from my mom's jour...-Naruto covers his mouth and silently curses himself for the slip up sayuki in the other hand is slighlty shocked that Naruto know's who his mother is _'So chances are he might know who his father is '_

"I see so I'm guessing Kurama told you about your parents since no one in this entire village has a clue who your parents are excep maybe the Third or is willing to care". said Sayuki

"No I found out by myself when I accidently got teleported to their house I found two letters address to me" said Naruto "Wait how do you Kurama's name... so its true you have met him before?"

"Yes your mom was the one to introduce us when we were younger we played everytime we had the chance Im guessing he told you about me?" said Sayuki

He told me while I was doing my rant" said Naruto

"It's ok Naruto-kun. Why dont we go get the girls and you can explain to me where you got those things on your feet..

As they start walking toward's the girls Naruto can't keep the smile from forming on his lip. He has two new friends and they are cute girls plus an adult that dosen't hate him besides the third or the ramen stand owner and his daughter. Inside the mindscape Kurama his happy that Naruto finaly has friends and Sayuki-san dosen't hate the kit. While he is glad that the kit is happy there is a problem thats need's to be address as soon as possible

**'Mmmm with the ground satellite using so much energy the seal's provading energy wont be enough to supply power to the whole house and they might burn up. Plus with the fact we need so many tags for the seals were wasting to much money on them'**. thought Kyuubi while he is thinking for a diffrent energy source he hears a beeping noise and looks toward a screen that he and Naruto created in his mindscape he sees that the satellite in space has finaly conected to everything Naruto has created that can recived signal over the year then looking at the space satellite he gets the idea

**'Of course the solar panels on the satellite could also be build for ground use...but we are going to need lot and lot's of sand not to mention cash lots of cash ahh thats right Wind country has lots of sand plus**** Shukaku lives there it be great to meet my one of my brothers after so long' **

With that Kurama looks back to check on Naruto and smiles since he is explaining how he made the A-T to Sayuki whilein front of a smiling Sakura and Ino with that he yawns and decides to take a power nap before he need's to explain everything to the kit and to prepare for the trip...

**AN: And done well this is my second chapter hope you guy's like it Next chapter will have Naruto traveling to Suna for the supplies they would need along with making money by bringing something from the past to use . Gaara and Naruto will meet and become friends no question about I need them to be friends for what I have plan for the sound/sand invasion. He will meet Temari and Kankuro too there will be 4 more chapters before Naruto enters the academy and then a time skip. Like I said review if you want **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Road...Errr airtrip to Suna

**AN:Well Im back with chapter 3. I put up a poll for the pairing for the story so you guys can check it out. This chapter Naruto will be in traveling to Suna. I also forgot to mention in the last chapter but the A-T Naruto is wearing are from a different anime called Air-Gear pretty cool manga as I said before there will be multiple cross-over in the story but just their gear not people. Gaara and his siblings will meet and becomes friends with Naruto in the chapter after this also Im going to have music of every kind from techno to rock dubstep rap...etc etc. might have him use music in battles key word might. But enough of this It's story time**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or anything related to the Naruto wolrd nor do I own any other anime or song etc etc use in this story**

**PS: Sorry for the grammar this chapte was done on a two day drive to Mexico on my phone **

**KEY**

**Bold: kyuubi/inner sakura**

_**Bold Italic underline: **__**Kyubbi/inner sakura thinking or use in flashback **_

_Italic: people thinking _

underline: flash back

**Bold underline ****:places/jutsu**

line thru: tech usage ex; texting email video chat etc

**Chapter 3:**

Naruto was walking down a path for while listening to his music. He has been traveling for 1 day while normal travel to his destination takes 3 to 4 days he had an advantage his A-T helped him cover more ground than shinobi on foot only reason he stopped using them was because he was close and didn't want to get stuck or be seen using them. He stops and stares at the sight before him. He knew where he was going but seeing it for the first time was still something he decided to share with his friends back home and keep a momento so he grabs his phone goes to his camera and takes a picture of the spot where the trees come to an end and the endless sand replaces the landscape telling him that he is no longer in Fire country but now in Wind country.

While he takes the photo he can't help but think why he is here in the first place.

**...FLASHBACK 2****1/2**** DAYS AGO KONOHA...**

_Naruto had just return to his house the whole trip back home from the park he couldn't keep the smile from his face. He finaly had friends and an adult knew what he had inside him and didn't hate him for it. Sakura and Ino were very fun to play with and was glad when they said they wanted to meet again at the park around the the same time they also promise to keep quiet about his bloodline. Sayuki also promised to keep quite about his heritage she had asked why and he told her that the Third knew all along from the letters he read and want to let be a secrete for a while to see why the third kept it from him._

_He opens his door to his house and is brought out of his thought's when kurama spoke. **"****Kit we might have a problem.**_

_'What is it wrong K?'_

_**"Well we need another power source- **'Huh' **. Since both satellite's are up and running the ground satellite is taking up most the power around the house noy yo mention having everything connected is also taking power. So with that in mind the seals we made to power some of our systems aren't enough some of them are going to burn out soon while a few others arent gathering energy fast enough. Ive all eady had to reroute some power to keep some crucial systems from shutting down.**_

_Has Kurama is done explaining he feels Naruto closing his eyes meaning he is about to come into the seals. And has naruto appears_

_"How long before the first seals burns up? and what would be our options on finding a solution? said Naruto_

_**"As it is we have at least one week before the first seal burns up We can stall by rerouting power but that will only work for so long." **_

_"Wait cant we just apply new seals every time we need more pwer or something"_

_**"Yes we could do that but that has its own setback **"which are" **Time consuming and money. at the rate they are going we would have to modify or replace the seals every two weeks not to mention that ink and paper are not cheap we lack funds for surplas supplies and the current income we have is from the Third Hokage which is not enough."**finished Kurama_

_"Then what should we do I mean we stiil have paper from my dad's supplie but we are low on ink. mmmm What do you suggest? said asked Naruto_

_**"Solar Panel's and Wind Turbine fans****...**"What are those?" **What I saw about interrupting me **'Sorry" **Good now to cut time short solar panels work by having the mirrors in the panels absorb the Sun rays and coverts them into energy based on the way we are operating we are going to need some heavy duty ones located here in the property and smaller ones located around the village so we don't over use the main one's. Next the Wind Turbine fans will work for a back up source they work by having wind turn the fan blades which will produce a current that will transform into energy **_

_"Well the solar panels with your knowledge shouldn't be a problem but the Wind fans might be an issue since the only wind we get is during fall sometimes winter" said naruto while in his thinking pose is looking at Kurama for a solution_

_**"ahh You are correct but you forgot one thing as well **"what?" **with your current chakra control you cant make the solar panels so we are going to have to make them by hand but we need sand lots and lots of sand about half ton worth "**said Kurama_

_"umm where are we going to get that much sand as you can see we are in the hidden village of the Leafs not Sand" said Naruto_

_**"Why yes we are not in the Hidden sand but we can be...you up for a little trip to Wind country****...**_

**...FLASH BACK END...**

While Naruto is thinking about why he is here he phones goes he grabs it ans see that Sakura and Ino both Like the picture and that they both wish him a safe trip. Hw smiles and still can't belive he has two friends that like him and Sayuki dosen't hate him for what he contains.

Naruto remembers there reactions to the first pictures he showed them off space and the Leaf Village as well as the computers he built for them to see it with

...**FLASH BLACK...**

_It has was the next day and Naruto decided last night he was going to have to go to Wind country to get the supplies for his new energy source. Today he was getting ready to play with Sakura and Ino and to tell them about his trip he is going to make to Suna as he is preparing to leave he checks the power reading and see's that they are in the green which is good._

_**...AT THE PARK...**_

_Sakura an Ino were waitng for Naruto to come to the park and play with them they were so excited and happy when he said to their invite to play today. Sayuki was sitting behind them in a bench waiting with them. She was happy that both Sakura and Naruto found friendship with eachother and with Ino she was glad that Naruto was showing his true smile and not he fake one he wear's around the village._

_"Here he come " said a smiling Sakura her and Ino start rolling towards him they smile even more whe they see he picked up speed so they increase their speed to meey him half way. All three them stopp right in front of each other smiling._

_"Hi Sakura-chan Hi Ino-chan sorry I'm late my friend and I were discusing some things and we lost track of time." said Naruto_

_Both girls bluch at the chan suffix but respond anyways._

_It's ok Naruto-kun said Sakura_

_"Yea we were only here for 5 mis so dont worry" said Ino_

_"Ok so what do you guys want to do today?" asked Naruto_

_"Well we were waiting for you to get here so we could all decide what we wanted to do today. Do you have any ideas? asked Ino_

_"mmmmmmmm lets see" said Naruto has he closes his eyes his thinking of what to do when the image of his satellite pops into his head. He opens his eyes to the girls looking at him and smiles at them._

_" I know what we could do but you guys will have to follow me and trust me it will be fun" said Naruto_

_Both the girls look at Sayuki for permision hoping she will say yes. Sayuki is looking at them with a thoughtful look before she smiles and nods her head sayng its ok._

_"Great now follow me said Naruto as he starts rolling toward's a building once he his close to its wall he looks at the girls and smirks._

_You girls ready for an awsome ride?" he asked looking at both girls. Said both girls nod their head's so he turnd around. All of a sudden his A-T start spinning at a high speed and takes of towards the wall. Both girls stare in wonder when instead of slowing down or crashing into the wall he jumps and as soon as his wheels make contact with the wall he starts riding the wall all the way to the roof. As he runs's out of wall he does a flip and lands on the roof while looking down at the girls and he screams at them._

_"HEY WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR"_

_Both girls look up at him then to each other and smile before the kick their A-T into high gear like him and take off with in minutes they are racing towards the Hokage mountain once the girls get there they see Naruto setting up a table. Sayuki came up behind the girls. Lucky for her she still was in her prime from her Ninja days._

_As she is walking she look at Naruto in confusing. "Naruto-kun what are we doing up here?" she asked_

_Naruto blushes at the suffix but calms himself down so he can explain._

_"Well have any of you girls ever wonder what the night sky look's like up close? or how the village would look like from a bird's eye view?. asked Naruto_

_Ino blushes but "I always wanted to be one of the stars when I was 6" she said_

_"My mommy always talks about how she wished she could see the moon upclose" said Sakura_

_"SAKURA" Sayuki screamed feeling embarassed that Sakura told Naruto. she look's at Naruto smiling_

_It's ok well to answer your question we are going to see those two plus more (How) the girls said "Just sit back and watch ladies". Naruto walks towards the table and closes his eye's_

_The girls just watch in wonder as his hand's start glowing with lightning then a ball forms in between his hands's they watch as something starts forming in the sphere they have no clue what he is making so they just wait . After a few minutes they see Naruto hand's stop glowing they walk toward's him and look over his shoulder and see two wierd looking screens on the table._

_"Naruto-kun what are this?" said Sayuki. Ino and Sakura nod their head in agreement_

_Naruto look at them with a smile and pushes the buttons on the side of the the screen and the moniters turn on._

_"These my friends are what are called an Hp all in one desktop." said Naruto with pride in his voice. The girls look at him with confusing looks. "Sorry forgot you guys probaly never seen this in your whole life pretty much what this is,is a computer" he finished_

_Sayuki is still confused about something while looking at the so call computer infront of her so she decide's to voice her thoughts._

_"Naruto-kun if this a computer like the ones only found in the hospital why do you have? and why do you just have the screen?" she asked knowing from expirience at the hospital that it was the only place within the village with computers to moniter patiens vital signs during surgery._

_"Ahh you see this computer is mine my friend helped me make it there is no one like it anywhere in the all of the lands (least I hope it is) and the ones in the hospitals are relics when it come to mine. Also this computer is called all in one for a reason."_

_As Naruto finishes the last statement he moves his hand toward's the first screen and touches it the girls are amazed that the computer is responding to the thouch of his fingers._

_"You see unlike the computers in the hospital these right here are what my friend and I call touchscreen, no kyeboard is required and everything is built into the back of the screen so its easier to move and operate hence the name all in one." Naruto said_

_Naruto then touches both of the computers and goes into the programs he is looking for clicks them open and starts inputting comands to both while the girls are wathcing with excitement of what's coming next even if the dont know what it is yet._  
_'Naruto-kun is very smart for an 8 year old and the thing's he has made so far are amazing' thought Sayuki. She gets pulled out of her thoughts when Naruto gets up from the chairs and tell them to come closer._

_"Ok ladies what you dont know is that a built and launch a satellite into space and is traveling around this planet bringing me images of the whole planet. Just a few moments ago I input some comands and it took a couple of photos you guys would really like. So come here and watch"_

_While the girls look at thje screen they start seeing some beautiful images moving from screen to screen of their village. They see rivers meeting and connecting forming one they grass lands and forest mountains and a flower field much to Ino pleasure. "You girls like that then you will definetly love this Ino-chan Sakura-chan and Sayuki-chan I give you the night sky or better known as space" as Naruto finishes talking the screens start off black but then images start forming and Ino goes in for a closer look and sees the stars she wanted to be with and Sayui sees the moon upclose for the first time while both of them thinking along the same lines_

_"Beautiful"_

**...FLASH BACK END...**

Naruto had to chuckle had that memory they all had so much fun just lookinjg at the satellites pictures were fun to look at they were having so much fun that they had lost track of time it took a mind slap from Kurama to make Naruto remeber he had to come here for a reason thou the girls didn't quitq take as well as he hoped they would but at least they are going to stay in touch with the gifts he left them before he left.

**FINAL FLASH BACK FOR THIS CHAPTER SWEAR...**

_As they are getting ready to leave the monument after watching all the images both Ino and Sakura walk up to Naruto with sayuki following behind them at a short distance_

_"Thanks Naruto-kun that was a lot fun today. I neve knew that is what the night sky look like from up there" said Ino_

_"Yea my mom was happy when she saw the moon up close thru the computer it was amazing. so what are we going to do tomorow?" asked Sakura hoping that thr blond boy would agree to a another play date Ino was hoping for the same thing but thier hope came crashing down when Naruto started speaking_

_"Tomorow...oh I"m sooo soorry but I wont be here for about a week im going to Suna to have some things to be build for a new project I'm working on with my friend"_

_"WHAT and you are berely telling us now" said an angry Ino while Sakura is looking sad that she wont see Naruto for about a week_

_Naruto winces and feels guilty so he starts thinking of ways to make them happy. Naruto was about to give up his trip to make them happy when his phone starts beeping he grabs it and sees its a txt from Kurama_

_**'Kit i got a solution for you'. you know how you made the girls the AT well make them cellphones. they will hooked up to the satellite which will be conected to your phone so you guys can keep in touch'**_

_Naruto was happy to hear that and texted Kurama a big thenk you he puts his phone away and look's at the girls with a smile and starts explaining them what they are going to get. The girls smile kept getting bigger and bigger with evrything Naruto was saying about the gifts he is giving ._

_"Ok girls lets begin making your cell phone..._

**...FLASHBACK END ...**

Naruto had giving Sakura and Ino the same phone he had only in diffrent colors for Ino's it was a purple with a platnium color to match he favorite colr and hair and for Sakura it was a green one with pink lines around it to match her beautiful eye's and her pink hair. He even gave one to Sakura's mom Sayuki only her's was diffrent. Sayuki

s was the relative of his Galaxy S 3 she got the Samsung Galaxy note 2. Kurama said that phone would be better suited for sinc eshe can track he daughters and Ino's phone with it also write notes and reminders for herself also great for making a grocery list.

Kurama decided to bring him out of his thought since he his wasting time and the clone they left nly has enough chakra to last ten days so they cant waste time.

**"Hey kit sorry to cut you trip thru memory lane but we dont have time to waste we got reach suna before night fall which need I remind you is in about 3 hours"** said Kurama

_'sorry about that K got lost in thought but you are right. So how we going to cross the dessert in a short time cuz I dont think my A-T will be able to go thru the sand?'_said Naruto

**"Well Kit I'm about to send you the schematics for a reflection board****1****. You should be getting them right about now " **said Kurama and just like he said his phone starts going off he grabs the his phone and sees the board. The board itself was a sleek design with an opening in the bottom of the board probaly where he would get thrust for the ride. What he really loved about the board was the colors orange white and black were the colors that were on the board. Since this a new piece of tech Naruto goes thru his handsigns and starst forming the sphere of lighting inbetween his hands. Once the sphere get's a good size he lets it float a few inches away from him and lets the componets start building themselfs and conecting together forming the board.A while later the board is done and we catch Naryto talking to Kuarma how about the board.

_'So this is it kinda looks plain. thought it somewhat cooler looking '_ said Narutom

**"The reflection board or Ref board for short was not made to look cooler. Besides this board can reach speeds up to 200 miles per hour with out proper shock suit with the suit we are looking at speeds close to mach 1. So how is that for a plain looking board you brat.**

_'Ok I take it back this board is SO COOL.. let put this board to the test' _Naruto puts the board in the ground and then jumps on it and starts leaning into it...he jumps on the board and spreads his arms out nothing is happening.

Kurama is watching from is new cage which now instead of a plain looking cage it is now more of a garage that is fill with all sorts of technological equipment that would make any nerd growl with envy. He is trying not to laugh while looking at Naruto failing to get the ref board to take off the last stance broke his will and started to laugh his ass off.

Back in the outside world Naruto was in the middle of the board with his feet close together doing a superman pose. He could hear Kurama laughing in his head he himself stats blushing since he just figured out that he dosen't know how to ride this since e dosen't have the memories yet.

_'ummm Hey K..._**"Yes kit"**_...umm yea I dont know how to ride the think you can download the memories'_ said an embarrased Naruto. He could feel kurama giving him a look that clearly said 'you think dumbass' _shut up you asshole' _Naruto said to the laughing fox.

**"heheheheh all right kit but in my defense that was pretty funny looking at you making a ass of yourself. All rite the memmory is being transfered to the cellphone I'm also going to send you some tricks but just a few you can make you own so you wont get bored." **said Kurama

Naruto pumps his fist in the air and grabs his phone and sees the memories being loaded into it . Before he loads it into his mind Kurama stops him with some additonial info on how to ride this.

**"Kit before you start to ride this let me clarify one thing**_'what is that' _** the energy that was use to power this boar as long been gone...well gone not the right answer more like change **_'Change.. Change like how' _**Lets see thru out this planet history there have been diffrent types of energies that you humans were able to harness and use to power machines or use as weapons...you with me so far **(Naruto nods his head )** ok good now the last energy before chakra came to be was called ****Transparence Light Particles or Trapar waves for short **_'huh huh' _**this boards were desing to use that energy to ride in the air. Beacuse there was so much of this energy humans were able to power most of there flyng machines. **said Kurama

_'Wait if there was a lot of this so call trapar energy then why did it dissapear...you said it didn't dissapear but change...Chakra it chnage into chakra but how? _Naruto asked

Kuram was impressed that the kit was able to get it so quickly so he continue with his explanation.

**"Well there isn't that many explanation's nobody knew what caused the change but some how the trapar waves started to mutate and it some how was able to get into the human body however there was no side effect no changes within the body at least not for another 1000 years it was discovered by man that you might know him as the father of chakra and jutsu's **_'wait you dont mean the sage of six path's do you' _**why yes all thou nobody knows how he did he was able to turn the mutated tapar in his body and make it into chakra by that time trapar waves were nearly gone. Today there a very few waves but they are way up in the sky but we got sidetrack. back to the board now the board is still powered by the waves but the design I sent you was modify to take the mix of trapar waves and chakra so download the memory and give a test run before you venture into wind country.**

Naruto just nods and pushes the download button. The phone starts glowing and he puts it next to his ear and the memories start transfering into his brain . This method is less painful then Kurama way. Once the phone stops glowing Naruto puts his phone in his pocket that his protected by a seal so it wont get covered in sand. Naruto grabs the board puts it in the fire country side of the border since the ground is flater and harder to stabilized himself when he gets on. He puts his feet in their respective slots on the board and closes his eye's

"Ok take a deep breath and just relax' Naruto said to himself. Based on the memories he just recieved since there isn't enough trapar waves down where he is at he would have to use his chakra to power the board. he just worries that he wont have enough chakra to complete the trip.

**"Dont worry kit this board wont take that much of your chakra by the time you reach Suna you probably wasted half your chakra maybe less plus if the board detects some waves it would start using its energy you know when it happens. Ok now just like you release chakra from your hands for your bloodlines you are going to do the same with your feet the locks shoul activate if you do it right."** Kurama said

Naruto nods he slowly starts to starts to pour his chakra to the board and just like Kurama said the locks activate and his feet are locked into place and the board starts making noises and slowly starts rising from the ground soon Naruto is slowly floating 4 feet above the ground.

"O...Ok so far so good now lets go foward slowlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" Naruto starts flyng then crashes into the sand. Naruto shakes the sand of him grabs the board

"Ok lets try this again... Naruto gets back on the board

"Ok here we gooooo *crash* damit...

**...Twenty minutes and 7 crashes later...**

A bruise covered Naruto is finaly surfing toward Suna althou bruise he his having fun using the ref board. Naruto is surfing about 5-6 feet of the ground, the board itself is releasing a blue wave pattern behind it. Naruto goes up 4 feet and and does a 360 turn with the board. He drops back to 5 feet of the ground and does a kick flip with the board.

_'Hey K ?since we have another 20 minutes to go you got anyother music beside this dupstep?' _Naruto asked

"**As a matter of fact I got the perfect song for this ride kit take a look at your phone and just press play and surf to the song" **said Kurama

Naruto slows down enough to grab his phone and sees the play button, he pushes play and the beat starts playng so he picks up speed. then group starts singin

**Everyday is a new day  
I'm thankful for  
Every breath I take  
I won't take you for granted (I won't take you for granted)  
So I learn from my mistakes  
It's beyond my control  
Sometimes it's best to let go  
Whatever happens  
In this lifetime  
So I trust in love (so I trust in love)  
You have given me  
Peace of mind**

Naruto climbs higher into the sky and his surfing with the clouds**  
**

**I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
And I think I can fly (fly)**

He starts droping back into the ground and is increasing speed while smiling like a madman

**Sunshine upon my face (sunshine upon my face)  
A new song for me to sing  
Tell the world  
How I feel inside (Tell the world how I feel inside)  
Even though it might  
Cost me everything  
Now that I know this  
So beyond, I can't hold this  
I can never  
Turn my back away  
Now that I've seen you (Now that I've seen you)  
I can neva look away**

Once he is close enough to the ground he tilts himself on the board to start going straight while making sand waves behind him. Naruto is wearing sunglasses and they have built in bluetooth set which is how he his listing to his music but they also have a built in camera which he turns on to record to show Sakura and Ino back home when he comes back.

**I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
And I think I can fly (fly)**

Naruto can see the wall that surounds the village over the horizon and decides to increase his speed to get there faster. he his grining when he sees the the sand wave he his creating behind him. He goes higher and higher then turns off his board ands starts free falling while spining with the board. He likes the feel of the air hitting his skin thinking he could get use to this feeling.

**Now that I know you  
(I could never  
Turn my back away)  
Now that I see you  
(I could neva look away)  
Now that I know you  
(I could neva  
Turn my back away)  
Now that I see you  
(I believe no matta  
What they say!)**

As he is coming back down his phone starts beeping he his till in free-fall whne he grabs it and sees that they are a couple chakra signatures heading for his last burst chakra location. he pushes a button on his Oakley O rokr sunglasses2 and now his phone is connected with his sunglasses and a small radar screen pop's out in his left lens and sees 4 dots moving to one spot which is where he his going to land it is also the chakra signatures he detected. He smiles while thinking _'Time to have some fun with some sand ninjas'_

**I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
And I think I can fly (fly)**

**I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
And I think I can fly (fly)**

**...With the Sand Ninjas...**

"Ok we followed that wierd chakra signature to this spot, spread and search for any clues. We dont if its a threat or not". said the sand nin in charge to the three under his command

"HAI" the 3 sand nin said and begun searching for clues.

They are looking for anything that could give them hints on tryng to figure out what this signature is, they try finding any genjutsu to see if the enemy was hiding treding lightly as possible to see if he/she was masking their chakra and hiding with a cloak since it has been done before with enemies tryng to sneek in their village. After 10 minutes of looking around the area the kunoichi of the team stoped her search to look up into the sky only to see an object falling from the sky.

"Sir there is something falling from the sky I cant really see what the object is but its fallinf fast " the kunoichi told her leader the other's stop their search and joind their leader. They still couldn't make out what the object falling was,all thou they had binoculars with them they still couldnt see it very well just a shadow.

...**Back with a Falling Naruto...**

As the song is coming to an end Naruto wonders how to handle the situation he is about be involve while he knows he can turm on the board and just fly over them but decides to ask Kuruma for is input

_'Hey K so how you want to go about this' _asked Naruto

**"mmmmmm... Why dont we give them a small chase then loose them" **said a grining Kurama

Naruto matches his grin and decides to play with the ninjas just for a little bit before he has to loose them.

"OK" he screamed he adds chakra to the board to turn it on and quickly picks up speed coming down back to earth. he activates his eyes and zooms in at the 4 ninjas presents and sees that they finaly spoted him so he decide's to give them a show. Once he gets high enough to where they can see him he starts spinning forming a chakra spiral going down

**...Back with the sand Ninjas ...**

"Se...Sempai?" called a stunned sand shinobi said sempai turned around to look at his comrade, only to be confused as to why he his pointing to the sky while having his mouth open while the other two are looking at sky too

"Toshiro what the hell is wrong with you? and why are those two over there looking at the sky like idiots with their boniculars?" said the leader

"huh.. huh... there is a kid on something falling from umm... umm falling from the sky Sempai" said Toshiro

The leader couldn't belive them so he took out his boniculars and looks up to where the rest of his squad is looking and just like the rest of them he see a kid on top of something wierd looking and the kid is falling.

_'WHAT THE HELL...how did he get so high up? better yet what the hell is that kid doing falling from the sky in the first place?'. _the leader though to himself he breaks out of his thought when he hears the only girl on the team screams

"What did you say Kiko?" he asked

The kunoichi now known as Kiko turen to her sempai before going back to llooking at the boy falling

" I said the kid is now spinning and the board is releasing chakra from the back of it almost like a trail and its making a spiral shape coming down with the kid" she explain

"How do you know its chakra?" he asked her

"Simple my sensor abilties are being stretch to the limits here but I can detect the same chakra signature we were following coming from up there and the only thing up is that kid falling" said Kiko

"Sempai what are your orders" asked Toshiro

The leader look at him and shakes his head to get his head back in the game "Right Kiko keep tracking the kid try not to lose him, Toshiro try figure out where he is going to land, Enkei you are with me, we are going to intercept. Understood.

" -sempai" they all shout and start doing what they are told.

**...With Naruto...**

Naruto is looking at them with his eye's in targeting mode zoomed in so he could who they were and what they wearing.

_'Looks like they are planing something for me when I land K'_

**"Looks likes it" **said Kuruma

_'To bad for them I'm not landing...well not the way they want anyways hehehe' _

**"Got that right,Can't wait to see the look on their faces...but keep watch of their chakra levels if they spike or dim then they are preparing for something" **warn Kurama

_'Yea I know so far they are just looking at me fall for now...so lets increase speed' _with that Naruto stops spinning and and dives while adding more chakra to increase his speed. The chakra wave he his releasing at the back of the board instantly got bigger.

**"Aren't you glad that I taught you some chakra control **(Naruto nods in agreement) **and you said it was useless" **Kurama said

_'Yea you were right is it werent for that small lesson I wouldn't be able to use the board or learn my mother's and father's favorite jutsu the __**Shadow clone jutsu...**__that reminds me you think we gave the shadow clone enough chakra to last the week?' _Naruto asked

**"Kit two things, one the clone back in the leaf village has enough chakra for two weeks so dont worry about it and two Focuse two of the sand sand ninjas chakra signature's are spiking...they are planing something" **said Kurama

'_Got it K' _Naruto said He looks at the two shinobi to see what they are planing

**...With the Sand Ninjas...**

Kiko is keeping track of the boy falling when she senses a spike of chakra coming from the boy she shouts to her sempai

"Sempai the boy has spiked his chakra and his falling speed as increase finaly the chakra wave that is coming from the board as increase in size?" said Kiko

"So it seems that he his controling the board judging by how the chakra wave grew big as his chakra spike. Ok !TOSHIRO!" he screamed Toshiro runs to his sempai

"Yes sempai" Toshiro runs to his sempai

"Did you figure out where the boy is going to land we need to be ready before he lands, we also need prepare some sort of cushion for his fall just incase" Jaiki said.

"Sempai so far he his not changing positon or direction based on that alone he is going to land where we are at. As for a cushion that wont work nothing we use wont slow him down he his just travelling to fast we we cou...before Toshiro can continue he gets interupted by a shout from Enkei

"!SEMPAI the kid is increase speed Kiko said he will reach us in 5 min we need to get ready" Enkei screamed to his comander. Jaiki looks up an sees that the boy is so close know to the ground

"Quickly form a perimeter around the area where he is going to land the as soon as he does rush in to capture we need to figure what he is doing here...eerrr up there. said Jaiki to his squad

His squad follow comand and move into position and wait for the kid to land so they spring into action hopefuly they can find out how he got up there and what he is doing here in the first place

**...With no one...**

Naruto can see them moving into a square formation he grins and cant help but think how much fun he is going to have messing with them as he lands he can hear them shouting.

"here he comes get ready to close in" Jaiki said

as soon as Naruto gets close enough to the ground they spring into action all running toward where he is landing.

Naruto gets about 6 feet when he he quickly diverts his board so that now he his falling with the board below his feet and diverts chakra from is thrust turbine to the two hover turbines underneath his board quickly and it stops from falling creating a giant sand wave making the sand ninjas stop their movement and shield their eyes from the sudden sand cloud.

When the sand clears they see him hovering about 6 feet of the ground thye are stunned that its really a kid boy to be presise looks no older that 8 or 9 years old they slowly approach him. naruto whos watching them is tryng not to laugh outloud by their facial expresion. he sees them moving closer to him and decides to mess with them.

"Man that was so much fun did you guy's see those tricks I was making up there": he said looking at them with a grin on his face.

"...huh..." said Jaiki. Naruto sees their shocked faces and his trying so haard not to laugh on the outside but inside he is laughing his ass of with Kurama enjoying the moment. The sunglasses he is wearing is also recording the scene so he can show the girls when he gets back to his village.

"umm excuse me umm whats is your name and what are you doing here" said kiko

_"Hey K watch this I ma try a play from one of the movies you showed me" _said Naruto. He then looks at the only female of the squad and smiles at her.

"Oh.. hey there beautiful what is your name my name is Naruto did you see the trick's I was making up there. Kiko is blushing at being called beatiful even thou its a little boy its still nice to hear. She was about to answer when Toshiro spoke

"Oi...little brat what was your name(naruto ignores him) oi brat I said what...

"Kami your so hot if I was older..." Naruto left that sentence hanging in the air while Kiko was now blushing madly at the comments this boy is making. Toshiro on the other hand is mad that this kid is ignoring him and hitting on Kiko he charges him hoping he can knock him off what ever he is standing on.

Naruto turns around and sees him coming. He smirks and turns back to the girl he is talking to.

"Give me a moment" Naruto turns around and pushes the board down while he jumps over Toshiro who went inbetween him and the board. He lands back on the board at the same time the sand nin hit the sand face first.

"Easy there bro, can't you see Im talking to a hot girl right here" naruto turns around back to the girl who was becoming redder and redder by the minute. "Anyways so when do you get off girl cuz I was hop..." " Hey" Naruto looks back and sees the Ninja that try to jump him looking at him with an angry face but can't take him serious with all the sand stuck to his face.

"Oh hey...its you again..ummm I don't mean to sound awkward but..(he points to Toshiro face) you got something on your face...just sayng" Naruto is laughing inside with Kurama at the looks he is getting they range from shock to amuse to calculating from the leader and finaly pure rage from the sand nin he is talking to.

Toshiro is seeing red first this kid flirts with Kiko then he ignores him then when he tries to knock him off the strange device the kid make him fall face first into the sand and now this kid is making a fool of him.

"That is it you little brat come here I'm going to teach you a lesson" Toshiro is charging at the boy with thoughts of murder.

"Well hot stuff, this noob charging at me is bringing my mood down think you can do something about him so me and you can have some fun mm?" said Naruto

KiKo felt like fainting right on the spot this boy was being a flirt. Enkie and Jaiki were amused at the sight infront of them and finaly Toshiro is just looking at him with murder in his eyes. Toshiro was about to attack the blond hair kid when his sempai started talking.

"All right all right you had your fun kid now Toshiro why dont go cool off while I'l talk to the kid. Ok kid now can you tell us what were you are doing here in wind country ?or how you were able to be so high up in the sky?" said Jaiki asked

Naruto tilts his head and stares at what he assumes is the leader of this squad while inside his mind he is having a discussion with Kurama on how to answer him.

"So what do you think K should I keep messing with them or just take off like a madman?" asked Naruto

**"Mmmm it would be best to tell a little bit of why you are doing here in Wind country but tell them the whole truth and oa for the other question well I think you should this...**

Jaiki was about to approach the boy but stoped when the kid form becomes firm and he standding straight. he dicides to ask him again

"So kid are going to answer my questions?" he asked

Naruto lower his board about 2 feet of the ground and look at the leader with a smile on his face.

"Well the reasn why I'm in Wind country is beacuse I'm heading to Suna,I need some special glass made for a project I'm working on and since you guys are surrounded by sand its perfect for me and as for how I got up there well...(Naruto powers the board and goes up 6 feet and prepare to take off but before he turns to face the leader)... as for the other question that is my little secret" he tells Jaiki

Just like that Naruto send a surge of charkra and the thrusters on the back of the board come roaring with vengance and he took leaving a giant cloud behind him and 4 stuned sand nin. The sand nin's are looking at a trail of sand heading toward Suna. They see a note falling into the gound Kiko walks to pick it up and reads it outloud to the rest of the squad.

"P.S check out my premire concert in Suna in about two day's its going to be awsome i should reach Suna in about 15 min so yea there that and tell sand face(Toshiro gets angry at that) he need to chill out he gets any angrier the sand on his face will turn into glass. hahahahahahah... Peace out" she finished reading. At the bottom of the paper is a chibi form of him holding out the peace sign.

All four of them are looking at the note with their jaw open the fust couldn't believe this kid is heading to suna and will be there in 15 min when it take them at least 3 hours from were they are. Then they came to a conclusion he is on his way to suna and will reach it in 15 min they dont know if he was telling the truth or not ...they all think the same thing

_"...AWWWW CRAP WERE IN TROUBLE"_. they all thought. just like they start running back to their village hoping the kid was lying and that they could catch him before he gets there. Sadly for them Naruto was close to the village he can see the entrance to it. Before he gets there he stops when the his phone starts beeping like crazy he slows down to a snail pace looks at his phone and sees its a chakra signature. He looks towards the village and hits one of the button on the right side of his sunglasses. A small screen pops into the right lens and shows a radar since his sunglasses is hooked up to his phone via the phones bluetooth he also gets satellite images. he uses the the satellite to pinpoint the signature. once he finds he whistles to himself.

_"Dang that is a big signature wait what this...the radar is detecting 2 diffrent chakra signatures coming from the same source"_ Naruto said

**"That is beacause who ever this chakra belong to is just like you kit. They are also a jinchūriki" **said Kurama

Naruto is shock by the news althouy he knew there where other's like him from his father's notes he didn't think he would get to meet someone so soon but base on the reading here he is. Naruto had always wonder if the other Jinchurriki were treated the same as him. He wants to meet all of them hopefully becoming friends in the process.

_'So K do you you know is the holder or which one is sealed?' _asked Naruto

**"Well I don't know who is the holder but the one that is sealed is my youngest brother Shukaku the one tail". **answered Kurama

_'Brother...how can you be brothers umm your a fox his a racoon?' _asked Naruto

**"Kit its a long story but in short all 9 of biju's came from one being, we didn't all look like this but its a story for another time." **said Kurama

_'Cool well lets get there faster so we can meet them' _as Narutofinished talking he sends a small surge of chakra to the board making go faster.

**...**

Two sand chunin were bored out of their mind they have nothing to do just sitting here. Few travelers come to suna so they have close to zero people come in an out,and the residents berely go out they usually get the genin to do their erands for them.

" It's so boooorring" said one of the chunin the other just nods his head in agreement .  
" I know. How is that we are always on guard duty?". said the other chunin

"...We always choose it, since we dont do nothing guarding the entrance." reply the chunin

" Oh yea but still don't you wish something would happen mmm hey I'm talking to...you" The chunnin turned around to see why his friend wasn't answering him when his eye's widen at what he was seeing while guessing this is why his freind wasn't responding. In front of them is what looks like a giant cloud split down the middle heading their way.

"Pike you just had to open your mouth. What the hell is that?" said the chunin

"Your asking me like if I know lets just get ready Unko" with that said they both draw some kunia's and wait for what ever is coming. What happens next drops both of them on their butts.

**...**

Naruto can see Suna's village gates up head and is getting a little excited at being in a new village. He sees two sand nin at the gate looking at him for a minute then they start talking to each other and he sees them drawing kunai's.

He starts slowling down as he is getting closer till he completly stops in front of the two sand nin guarding the entrance slowly and carefuly he lowershimself till the board is an inch away from the sand.

"...Umm hey". he said making both sand nin fall on their butts. They quickly get back up and put their weapons away and come closer to the kid naking sure he is not a threat. Pike is the first to speak.

"Hey... I mean Identify yourself" said pike with a comanding tone.

"Umm My Name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered with a small smile

"State your business in Suna" said Unko

"Sure I'm working on a project and I need glass made in a specific way and you guys have masters in glass you guys have lots of sand so their going to need a lot. Also I wish to entertain people with a music long forgotten and I feel Suna migh be a good place to start "

"Where are you coming from and do you have anything to declare? Be advise if you lie you will be taking into custody for questioning" said Unko

Naruto nods his head and moves his hand to his back and pulls out 3 scrolls that were on his back before he starts speaking

" I'm traveling from the Leaf village and the only thing I have on me are my board you guys see here and these three scrolls. Two are empty which are going to be use to carry the glass back and the third carries the some music equipment I'm going to use for my event if I can book it that is" Naruto told them.

Both guards are looking at him with a stern look while checking the scrolls making sure they are not rigged with booby traps or contain any weapons. Once they are done with the scrools they look at the Rift board making sure it dosent have weapons while being amazed that the board is floating above the sand. When everything is check out Pike walks to a booth made out of rock and comes back with a clipboard.

"Ok everything checks out we need you to sign your name here on the clipboard(Naruto grabs the clipboard and signs his name) Ok and how long are you planing on staying in Suna?" asked Pike

"Hopefully I'll be done in a week but it might be 2 weeks top" answered Narutohe sees Pike writing on the clipboard before giving him a piece of paper.

"Ok take this paper and follow the main road all the way until you see the biggest building go inside that building and give the paper to the secretary she will give you a visitor pass for the village ok." Pike finished saying

Naruto nods his head and starts walking having put the board on his back with some straps the board has built in. as he is walking Unko moves out of the way and gives him a smile

"Welcome to Suna kid"

**...**

**AN: Done with this chapter and Im already working on chapter 4 hopefully I can get it done in a week of posting this one.**

**1:The rift board is from the Anime Erueka 7 cool show by the way **

**2:Sunglasses he is wearing are real I have a piar minus the small screen on them you go to google you can find them they are called Oakley o rokr** **and they are pretty cool**

**song is by P.O.D alive**

**Also thanks for the great reviews and coments and hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Peace **

**PS: Sorry again for the grammar**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**CHAPTER:4 ****Meeting the sand siblings and the birth of DJ Kitsune. part 1**

**AN: Well I'm back with chapter 4 this chapter will be broken up into two part since I'm using my phone to write this. I wrote this chapter in Mexico while spending some vacation time with my family. Shukaku will be involve in this chapter and will be oc pretty much all of the biju's will be oc except like two but I'm still debating on that. Also I just realised that Naruto has already use his doujutsu at least 2 or 4 times and I still haven't given it a name I got two so far they are.**

**1:(****Sukōpu no ai) which translate to eye of the scope **

**2:(Tāgettoai) which translate into target eye**

**If you guys have any ideas for a name let me know (do not worry if I pick your name for the doujutsu I'll give you the credit)**

**This will also be the chapter where Naruto will start making money to fund his projects. **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or anything related to the Naruto wolrd nor do I own any other anime or song etc etc use in this story**

**KEY**

**Bold: kyuubi/inner sakura**

_**Bold Italic underline: **__**Kyubbi/inner sakura thinking or use in flashback **_

_Italic: people thinking _

underline: flash back

**Bold underline ****:places/jutsu**

line thru: tech usage ex; texting email video chat etc

Chapter 4

Naruto is walking out of the Kazekage building's looking at his visitor i.d he was giving by the nice lady in the visitor check in department. Now he is walking to his first destination out of many. while looking at the map he was giving he is talking to Kurama.

"_So K how many of the solar panels are we going to need?" _Naruto asked Kurama

**"Mmmm judging by the way we are using energy it depends we could have built some small ones but we would need alot or we could build a few large ones." **answered Kurama

_"I'm assuming there are going to be some drawbacks with either one"_ Naruto said

**"Yes if you get the small ones we would neeed a lot of them thats one of the drawbacks another would be the amount of energy each panel would be absorbing. the good news would be that if one goes out there won't be a big diffrence. **_(Ok and the big one) _**. getting big ones would take up less space since you would need less of them now the drawback with the big ones would be the energy gathering. Because they are bigger the solar panels are going to be harnessing more energy so if one of them goes out there will be a bigger dinfrence in power loss."** Kurama finished explaining

"_Oh...well logic would make me get the smaller ones, but I don't want my whole yard covered in them while the big would have to be well mentain. _" Naruto tells Kurama who nods his head in agreement. While Naruto is walking he sees a stand with a couple toy's fan blowing with the small wind that is passing by looking at the fans spinning. He notices a big fan surrounded by four little one.

_"Mmmm...that could work _**"what could work kit"**_ the solar panels. We could set them up like that big fan with the little ones around it. _said Naruto

**"That could work. the small one's could gather the same amount as one big one so if the big one goes down you still have the four one still gathering energy"** said Kurama

_"Yea plus we could build more of the small ones and spread them out thru out the village for additional power"_ said Naruto

**"The map that we were giving shows all the glass makers in the village. We might need to have them made in diffrent places at once since we are on a tight schedule."** said Kurama

_"Yea plus we still need to get the money to pay for the panels to be made and we still have to build the wind turbines here in Suna which byt he way we need to find a location to place them."_ finished Naruto

Naruto is looking at the map and sees that there's a name on the map that comes up 3 times for a glass maker.

_'MMmm these people might be good if they have more than one shop open around the village' _Naruto thought to himself. So he starts walking towards the closes shop to get some estimated prices. As soon as he is in front of the store he is hoping that it wont be to expensive.

"Hello welcome to...umm hey little kid what are you dooing here" said the man behind the counter. Naruto walks up to the man and pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Yes I was wondering how long would it take you to build something like this in two diffrent sizes?" asked Naruto while showing the worker the paper

Said worker took the paper while looking at the boy wondering if he is being serious or not. He is looking around the store to see if the boy's parents are around, when he see's nothing he turn's back to the boy with a questioning look.

"boy where are your parents?" said the worker he sees the boy go from happy to sad

"I don't have any parents I'm an orphan sir...look I just travel a long distant to come here to Suna to get some glass made from some glass masters ok I came alone so...Naruto couldn't finished his sentance he was interupted by the worker

"Whoa whoa kid clam down its ok dont worry sorry I didn't meant to make you sad ok (naruto nods) Ok now what do we have here". he said. Opening the piece of paper he sees drawing for some sort of mirror's on it. While looking at the dimensions for the these mirror's he can't help but whistle these mirror's will be complicated to build. He looks toward the boy with amazement in his eye.

"Boy where did you get these design for the mirror in the paper?" he asked the boy

"Well I didn't get them from anywhere I drew them with the help of my friend back in my village" Naruto answered before speaking again "So can you be able to do them" he asked

"Well how many do you need done...oh by the way my name is Jumong Wang" said Jumong

"OH ok nice to meet you Wang-san "Jum is fine" ok Jum-san I need total hove 60 of them. 10 8'x8' feet and the rest of them 4'x4' feet" said Naruto

"(Whistle)...That is a big order there kid thats going to take me while at least a month" said Jumong

"A month that long said Naruto hoping Jumong could shorten the time of the build. "Could it be possible to shorten the time on the make I'm only here for two weeks". said Naruto

"Your only here for two weeks huh mm well I could get my brothers to help me make them at the two other's shops thou it with all of us combine it might be a week in half or we would be cutting it close" Jumong

"Really thats great I can't wait to see them and how much will the project cost me" said Naruto

"Well kid I'll make you a deal since you came all the way here to get these glass done plus this glass is unique it will be the first type of glass for my brothers and me to make so I will only charge you $100,000 yen **(1027 us dollars)** that seem fair?".said Jumong

"Yes yes that seems fair thank you so much you don't know how much these will help me". said a happily. Jumong smiles at the kid's happines and pulls out some papers for the kid to fill out from underneath his counter. He gives the boy the papers for him to fill out.

Naruto is filling out the paperwork excited that he has one of his to do list items bieng build. Once he finishes the paperwork he gives it back to Jumong.

"Here you go Jumong-san also would it be possible if I could pay you upon completion I'am also here to re-introduce music long since forgoten and I'm hoping to make some extra cash so I won't leave here broke"said Naruto

Jumong is thinking for a little bit before he look at Naruto "Ok kid that is fine besides since these is new for me I want to make sure you get a great quality don't want to dissapoint my clients" he said proudly

Naruto can't help but smile at the man's kindness since he his always kicked out of the stores in his village this is a new feeling for him and he likes it thou inside he frowns because he dosen;'t know what he contains inside him or else he probably be like the villagers back home. Kurama hears his thought and frowns.

"Ok I will see you in two weeks Jumong-san" said Naruto

"Actually why don't you come in 3 days Naruto I will have the first couple glasses made and you can make sure it is to your specification that sound's good to you mm" said Jumong

"Ok that sounds good well I'll be going now I have to go look for a hotel to stay in see-ya soon" said Naruto and with that he leaves the shop. He pulls out his map and starts looking for a hotel thats close by the shop and is cheap. As he is walking his phone starts going off he grabs and sees that Shukaku's energy is near by so he decides to put the hotel search on hold and runs towards the signature.

**...With Gaara...**

Gaara is sitting in the corner of the park by himself while watching all the other kids play each other having fun. He is sad because every time he tries to play with any of the kids the adults take them away from him and call him a monster some try to hurt him but the sand around him always protects him from any harm. He knows what he has sealed in him his father had told him when he was five. His father wasn't even gentle about it

**...Flash Back 3 years ago...**

_"F..FFather *sniff sniff* why do people call me a monster...why do none of the children play with me *sniff sniff* they...they run away when I get to close why father why " said a 5 year old Gaara while asking his father who is in his private office in his home _

_His father just looks at him with a serious look_

_"The reason being Gaara is beacuse you have the one tail racoon deamon sealed inside you" said his Father _

_Gaara is in shocked but why is father told him he cant understand why why him he starts crying right in front of his father._

_"Why father? why do I have a demon sealead inside me why father" said a crying Gaara_

_"Simple I wanted to" shocking Gaara "I wanted a weapon and only a newborn could merge with a biju properly but the sealing went wrong and we lost your mother and is the reason you can't sleep for if you do the demns take over...Now leave my office I busy doing work" said is father with a serious look _

_Gaara just ran out of the room as fast has he could and cried thru out the whole night _

**...FLASH BACK END...**

After that he has been trying so hard to prove to the people of this village that he is not a demon so far he has couple people that see him as him and he is glad but he still has no friends whats so ever evry time he tries their parents take them away from him. right now he is sitting in the park alone watching the kids have fun. Due to the faulty seal that was placed on him he is unable to sleep since he was 3 and has formed deep bags under his eyes making even harder to make friends since the adults think its a trait from the one tail. Gaara look around and sees today was another fail attempt so with a sigh he decides to call it quits unaware that he is going to meet his best friend one that he will call brother.

**... With Naruto...**

Naruto as been walking for about 5 minutes now looking for the host of the one tail hoping to see if they could be friends as he is walking he see's a park coming up and looks down on his phone radar and sees that the signal is coming from the park _'Could the host be a kid like me'_ he thought to himslef while increasing his pace to reach the signal he reaches the park he sees all the kids playing and having fun he smiles cause he can probably make some friend here since they don't know who he is. As he is following the signal he stop and stares a a red haired boy sitting by himself in a small corner of the park and sees the same look in his eye's that he has when he was inthe park of Konoha lokking for some friends to play with. His phone points at the kid and his thoughts were confirm._'So I was right he his kid like me and by the looks of it is suffering like I was before I met Sakura-chan and Ino-chan_.

He can hear the whispers from the adults toward the red headed kid he can't belive it even here people like him are treated like monsters well not any more so he starts walking toward him before he gets stop by an adult.

" Escume me little boy but don't get to close to him,he is a bad kid,here you can come play with my kids." he said with a smile that makes Naruto angry on the inside. So he looks at the starnger with a smile

"Thank you stranger-san but I'm not from around here and i'm an orphan so I'll take my chances with him thank you for your concern" Naruto said and continues walking towards the redheaded kid leaving a stunned adult. As he is walking he can he the whispers about what he is doing and he must be crazy but he dosen't care when.

"Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto what is yours". he asked.

Gaara is shocked somebody is talking to him not only that it's a kid he dosen't know how to react get broken from his stupor from the kid

"Oi oi I'm talking to you:"said Naruto

"O...oh I...I...I my...my...Name is Sabaku No Gaara" said Gaara who was still surprised that somebody is talking to him not insulting him or calling him names.

"Really well do you want to play with me" asked Naruto again surprising Gaara yet again he has never been asked to play yet here was this kid asking him to play with him, again he was to stuned to speak so Naruto speaks again

"So do you want to play?" asked Naruto. looking at Gaara he can't help but share his pain since before he met Ino-chan and Sakura-chan he was suffering like this too. That is why he wants to change the way people view all the jinchūriki.

Gaara looks at him and sees in his eyes for any lies when he can't find he gives a naruto a big smiles and stands up.

"Ok but what are we going to play as long as the adults are here I can't play at the park" Gaara said sadly.

Naruto goes into a thinking pose and is looking around for something they could play he could. However as he is looking around he sees the adults giving Gaara dirty looks and can't help but frown at them. He was about to sujjest something when Kurama sends him a txt message

"Hold on give me a second Gaara" said Naruto Gaara nods. Naruto pulls out his cellphone and sees the txt from Kurama.

'Kit I'm sensing a disturbance coming from with in the seal but i can't pinpoint the problem. Also for some reason I can't sense Shukaku' txt Kurama

'mmm I will talk to him if I get the chance but for now I'm going to play with just as soon as we figure out what we could play' txt Naruto

'May I make a sugestion.? you remember the game console i had you build a month ago when you were bored? why don't you use that. txt Kurama

'Yea that's right thanks K but I'm going to make it more fun for him and me and make the kids come play with us and the adults can't do a thing' txt Naruto. He look's at Gaara and smiles

"Ok Gaara I know what we are going to play" said Naruto

"Really what are we going to paly" said a happy Gaara

"We are going to play...Call of Duty Black Ops..." said Naruto

"Call of duty black ops? what is that?" asked a confused Gaara

"That my new friend is a video game and we are going to have fun. So let me set it up and we going to have a blast." said Naruto. Gaara just nods his head and smiles when Naruto call him his new friend.

Naruto goes thru his phone to find the images he need to summon the console and the tv so he can bring them out. Naruto decided to bring out the stuff and play here so they can show the adults and other kids that Gaara is not a bad person. Once he finds it what he needs he looks at Gaara.

"All right Gaara I got what we need. I need you to move back a little" said Naruto. Gaara nods and steps back a little

"Ok here we go" said Naruto he does his hand signs and claps his hands together

"**Tech summoning jutsu Play Station 3, and 50" inch samsung led tv**" said Naruto a little loudly and slams his hands on the ground. A plum of smokes erupts from where he his and Gaara covers his eye's and some of the adults turn around to see the comotion.

Gaara waits for the smoke to clear when it does he sees two wierd things in front of a smiling Naruto

"So before we begin do you have anything where we can put the tv around the same level as the bench here" asked Naruto

Gaara goes into a thinking pose before snapping his fingers and crouches down into the sand

" Well I have an ability that helps me make thing with the sand I could make a stand for the tv so we sit in the bench" said Gaara

Naruto looks at him with star eye's while inside Kurama just told him it's one of shukaku's powers hurther proving that Gaara is just like him

"Really that's so cool" said an excited Naruto

gaara smile thinking that this boy isn't afraid of his ability and starts making the stand out of the sand he sees Naruto out of the corner of his eyes and sees him smiling while holding the tv. Once he finishes he makes sure the sand is hard enough steps back and lets Naruto put the tv follow by the weird looking box and watches how he is connecting some wires from the console to the tv once everything is done he watches Naruto step back.

"Ok Gaara all done first thing first I need to send you some memories on how the controls work for the game for that I need to touch your forehead it might sting a little bit would that be ok" said Naruto while inside he was talking to nKurama _'It would probably be for a couple of seconds but can you see if you could sense Shukaku inside Gaara?' _said Naruto

"**Probaly all I need is 5 seconds outside the real world." said Kurama **

Naruto is watching Gaara to see what he is going to do.

"It's not going to hurt to bad right?"asked a Gaara looking a little scared Naruto just smiles

"It would feel likw a bee sting but it would only be for a couple of seconds then we can play all of today until we get tired or you have to go home either way we are going to have fun

"Ok then lets do it then" said a happy Gaara

Gaara watches Naruto close his eyes and sees his right middle finger start glowing a little blue Naruto raises his finger and Gaara prepares himself feels when naruto preses his finger to his imediatly feel the little sting but then he feels a bunch of memories on how to use the remotes go into his head and just like that Naruto is done

"See that wasn't so bad was it (Gaara nod's his head ) so you ready to play? asked Naruto

"Yea lets play" answered Gaara

With that Naruto turns on the tv and the console and screen comes on, Naruto sets up the match and they begin playing. As soon as they start playing they start talking smack to each other.

"Your going down Gaara" said Naruto

"I don't think so Naruto just won an air strike and boom your dead now we are tied" said Gaara smirking

"Oh yea well see about that" countered Naruto. As they kept playing the sound from the tv and their shouting was making all the kids and some of the adults look at their direction Naruto notices but dosen't care he his having fun with his new friend

"So Naruto are you new to Suna?" asked Gaara while making his character dodge a grenade thrown my Nartuo's

"No Im only here for two week I'm working on a project back in my town I need lot of special glass made and Suna got the best glass makers and I wanted to make new friends" answered Naruto while tryng to find Gaara's player

Gaara smiles but then frowns when Naruto said he would only be here for two weeks Naruto nitices his frown decides to make not think sad thinks

"Its cool thou even when I leave we will stay friends and in touch to I have something that would let us stay in touch so don't wory about it what you be worried about is my radar plane locating you" said Naruto

"What no way (Naruto shoots him) aww man there goes my care package" said Gaara

As they keep playing some of the kids are hearing them have fun with what ever they ar eplaying and try to go but their parents are stoping them.

"Honey don't go over the boy is bad news he will hurt you" said a mother to her son

"But mommy if he is bad why did the other kid go play with him and why is he not hurt yet" said the boy

The mother is also confuse usually Gaara would attack by now looking back to all the times he did her eyes go wide and she covers her mouth as she relises that all the times he attacked was beacuse the rest of the villagers and her had started_ 'he wasn't attacking us he was defending himself from us' _ thought the lady. When she looks at Gaara she is shocked that the boy is smiling and having fun with the blond boy she has never seen him smile like that it made her look away in shame. Looking back she sees theres other villagers feeling the same way she is.

**...**

"Hey Gaara quick question what goes boom?"asked Naruto

"I don't an explosion maybe" answered Gaara

"...Yea that plus you boom just rpg your ass" said a smirking Naruto. Gaara just stares him with a bored look

"Really that was just lame you know that right" said Gaara as soon as he respawns he sends a comand to have his squad run with him in search of Naruto's squad

"What are you doing Gaara" said Naruto

"Don't worry I'm just looking" said Gaara as soon as he said that he and Naruto engaged in a fire fight. The sounds they are making are really making people curious and are inching closer to see what they are doing. Two kids one girl one boy decide to not listen to their mother and they walk up to the two boy's playing

"Ano...what are you guys doing?" asked the girl

Gaara tenses Naruto sees that and pauses the game and looks at the girl with a serious look to see if her the other boy came with the inted to harm them. the rest of the villagers are looking at them with a worried look while some of Suna's anbu are preparing to jump in incase Gaara attacks the kids. When Naruto sees there is no danger he nods to Gaara before turning back to the girl

"We are playing a game" said Naruto before turning back to the game as he starts it back up. The two kids look at one another before sitting next to them the villagers can't help but gasp some look awaa in fear thinking that Gaara will kill them. The mother of the children is just watching in fear.

"Umm my name is Shinto and this is my sister Shira what are your's?"asked Shinto\

"My name is Naruto" said Naruto

"Mine is Gaara" said Gaara

"Cool what game are you excatly playing? it looks fun" said Shira

"Well its a shooting game called Call Of Duty Blacks Ops its preeettty cooollll" said Gaara shooting one of Naruto's guys.

" You sounded like a girl right now" said Naruto

"Your just mad cause I shot one your (bam-bam-bam) ...guy's" finished Gaara as his characters's got sniped from 3 diffrent locations.

"You were saying" smirk Naruto

The twins were watching in awe at the games the two were playing. Naruto looks at them from the corner of his eye's and his debating where other not he should let them them

**"Kit if you want people to see you for who you are and make friends you would always have to be the bigger person. So if they want to play ask them after all you have more controls." said Kurama**

_'I know K I was just making sure that they want to play with us because they want to play with us and not just my game' _said Naruto

Naruto looks at twins and looks at Gaara and sees that Gaara is looking at him and back to the twins so Naruto looks at the twins again.

":Do you guys want to play with Gaara and me I got some more controllers ?" asked Naruto Gaara is hoping they say yes so he can make more friends.

"Ummm are you guys sure we dont wan't to impose were fine just watching plus we dont know how to play this game" said Shinot while Shira nods her head

"Its all right you can play with us we'll be in teams Gaara and Shira vs Shinto and myself how does that sound fair.

" That sounds ok to me how about you brother?" said Shira. Shinto nods and seats next to Naruto.

"OK so if you guys are going to play we are going to need another screen so hold on". said Naruto. He gets up and walks behind the tv and puts his hand on it electricity starts forming around his hands and the tv starts glowing after a minute the glow dies down they see on the other side of the tx is another screen with the same game on it paused just like the one on the screen facing them.

"Now we can play" said Naruto

**...20 minutes later...**

"Shiro pop a smoke grenade and move to my location" said Naruto Shiro nod his head and throws the grenade as soon as he does that he sees his sister's character starts shooting at him he shoots back to get her off his back.

"Shira on your 6 we need to get some cover and let the rest of or squad meet up with us." said Gaara while keeping Naruto pin down.

As soon as Naruto made the other screen on the back side of the tv he place the same memories he gave Gaara to the twins. Once they get them they start playing. The twins mother is shocked that he daughter is sitting next to the monster and she is still alive even more she making the mons...boy smile. Her son was also having fun with them all the rumors about the boy were starting to be proving wrong.

"Naruto that was my last smoke grenade and Im running low on ammo" said Shiro before seeing his sisters character and killing it earning a care package

"Got you sis" said a smirking Shiro

As they keep playing a few more kids come and watch as the 4 kids play a wierd game. some get taken away by their parents. the Anbu watching the scene unfold slighty relaxed themselves seeing as there is no danger at the moment but they intriuged by the kid's game plus they never seen a tv that thin or wide and portable no less. One girl however is on her that will make Gaara's and Naruto's bond's as brother grow even closer in the future.

**...**

Temari was heading towards the park where Gaara siad he was going to be at. However he also said that he was going to be back awhile ago and she was worried about him.

_'Gaara'._ she thought to her self it made her heart ache knowing that her younger brother had no friends and was trying so hard to make them. Every day she would hug her brother everytime he came home in tears.  
As she sees the park coming up ahead she gets a little worried when she sees some of the villagers looking at an area and spots one Anbu looking a little relaxed to relaxed for her loking she quickens her pace.

"Gaara I got hounds chasing Naruto's and Shiro's squad lets follow the dogs" was what Temari heard but she stops in her tracks _'Whas somebody talking to Gaara it sounded like a girl too' _thought Temari

She starts walking at a faster pace and sees her brother sitting next to a girl in front what looks like a the other side was boy that look like the girl and next to him she saw a boy with the most beautiful blue eye's she has ever seen it also didnt help that the boy was cute.

"just beacuse you got the hounds coming for us means you guys are going to shoot us" said Naruto

They kept on playing not notecing Temari coming to a stop with her mouth wide open as she is seeing Gaara laughing and talking with these kids. She decides to clear her throat hoping to get their attention but no response.

"...Ano Gaara what are you doing?" asked a timid Temari not sure she is seeing what she is seeing. Gaara looks at her sister and smiles

"Hi Temari I'm playing with my new friends this is shira her twin brother Shiro and this is Naruto" Gaara said happily. said people all waved at Temari she just waved back to shock to do anything else.

"H...h-hi there"she managed to say

"He Gaara whos is these" said Naruto pausing the game so he can get a good look at her. Temari notices him staring and blushes .

"Oh yea guys(cough) and girl this is my older sister Temari"said Gaara while Shira nods at Gaara for saying girl.

"Well Temari-chan is nice to meet you" said Naruto making Temari blush with suffix

"Ok can we go back to playing I have a gunship support and i inted to use it" said Gaara

'_Gaara has friends Gaara has friends" _thought Temari over and over before smiling and being happy for her brother for finaly making looks around and sees other kids are geting closer to them and even some adults she even catches one lady smiking thise way.

"So Gaara is this your only sibling?"asked Shiro

"I have an older brother but younger than my sister his name is Kankuro" answered Gaara

"Thats cool" said Naruto before they turn back to the tv and continued playing the game

Temari was curios of what they were playing but decided to stay quiet for now and let Gaara have fun with his friends again the thought of Gaara having friends put a smile on her face.

"By the way do any of you guys know a big abandoned building I can use for a concert" asked Naruto

"Huh?" is what they all said

**...**

**AN: Well that was part one of chapter 4. It sucks That mexico is not caught up with the time in technology that I had to cross the border to post these chapter but hey it makes up for it with is beautiful sight. Right now I thinking whic music genre he should play for Suna you readers got any ideas let me know. Some might not like the fact that I made Naruto and Gaara meet early since in the series it was during the chuning exam but its fanfiction for a reason. Besides this will come to play in the exams. Well Im out going to bbq be back in a week I hope with the second part.**

**PS: dont forget about my poll I set up and the name for my doujutsu for Naruto **


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**CHAPTER:4 ****Meeting the sand siblings and the birth of DJ Kitsune. part 2**

**AN: Its hard writing a story on a cellphone not to mention there is zero to no signal here in mexico. Im happy with all the people reading my stories and all the positive reviews and don't worry to some of you I might take long to update but i'm not going to stop writing these story until its finished. I have a poll up up for the pairing so dont forget to check it out. I'm also taking ideas for my doujutsu name I got two names in in the first part of chapter 4 see what you guys think about them and let me know. How ever give me some details on whar you guys think on the names.**

**Well here is part 2 of chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or anything related to the Naruto wolrd nor do I own any other anime or song etc etc use in this story**

**KEY**

**Bold: kyuubi/inner sakura**

_**Bold Italic : **__**Kyubbi/inner sakura thinking or use in flashback **_

_Italic: people thinking _

underline: flash back

**Bold underline ****:places/jutsu**

line thru: tech usage ex; texting email video chat etc

Part 2:

Naruto is nervous. Why you asked well he is standing in fron of a building but this building is not something he his used to visit not even in his home town. In front of him is a bar. Now this shouldn't be a problem for him but his talk with Gaara and Temari yesterday made him nervous about what he is going to do.

**...Flash back...**

**" **I said if you guys know of any big abandoned building I can use for a concert" asked Naruto

:" A concert?" said Gaara

" Yea a concert you know with music, lights, smoke, girls dancing all that stuff" answered Naruto

" We know what a concert is but you want to have a concert here?" said Temari

"Why not" said Naruto

"Well we dont get that many bands that come here or dancers or even a traveling circus. The heat here makes it to hard for them to travel here" said Shinto

"Yea and the ones that do come charge to much to play so honly the rich people go" said Shira

" Really well I will have to charge people so I can use the money for my projects but i wont charge to high so that a lot of people can come an enjoy my music" said Naruto

Does that mean we can come too" said Shira with Gaara Shinto and even Temari hoping he would say yes

Naruto looks at them with a confused look and then smiles at them

"What do you mean if you can come too you are coming you guys (cough)...and girls are going to be my special guest thats if I find a place and people come" said Naruto

Naruto watches as all 3 of them go into a thinking pose tryng to figure out where he can set up. The map he was giving might have something for him to use but it be better if he had some local information too.

"I got it" said Shinto. Everybody turns and looks at him and he blushes from all the stares

"Well where" said Shira

" By our house there is a bar that is next to a big building thou that one looks deserted we could try there if you want"said Shinto

"Oh yea thats right...wait isnt that bar and the building own by the same person said Shira

"Yea so" said Shinto

"Isnt that the old mans bar" said Shira. Shinto eye widen in realization then mutters about grumpy old men

Naruto looks at them confused they said they have a place next to a bar but then its own by some grumpy old dude and now Shinto is mumbleling something

"Yo who is this grumpy old dude?"asked Naruto

"Well he owns the Bar and the building next to it but he doesnt use it for anything but he is really mean to people for some reason" said Shinto

"Mean like how? asked Naruto

"Well its pretty much like these if you nothing good to say he throws you out, if you look at him wrong he throws you out, if he don't like the way you act he throws you out etc.. etc.."said Shira

"I'm detecting a pattern here" said an amused Naruto

"Oh I know who you are talking about now " said Temari

"You do? Who is it?" said Naruto now eager to find who this person his so he can figure out how to approach this old dude

"Well his name is Ishimota I don't know his last name but with what you said dosen't sound like him" explain Temari

" I once saw him play with some children a year ago" said Temari

" Well it could be all rumors then or he might have change" said Gaara

" Well we wont know till tomorow since its getting late" said Shira

"Yea ill go talk to this dude tomorow and see if he could helpl me you guys (cough, cough) and girls want to meet here again around the same time" said Naruto

"Yea thats fine with me said Shinto while Shira nods her head in agreement

" Ok we can meet here" said Gaara while looking at Temari hoping its ok with her she smile and nods hey head in approval

"Great well I'll see you guys(cough)...sigh and girls tomorow" said Naruto

"Oi if he we see you flying can we assume he threw you out" said Shinto while his sister and Temari are giggiling while Naruto right eye twitches

"Ha ha ha very funny " said a pouting Naruto...

**...Flash Back End...**

Now Naruto is in front of the bar and sees that the building next to it is infact abandoned but now he has to talk to the itself has a plain name to it the sand's bar sound boring well at least to him that is.

Before he enters Kurama start talking to him very fast that he can't understand what he saying

_'Whoa whoa K slow down and repeat what you where saying' said Naruto_

_"_** Sorry kit. I said that I finished my dianogstic with Gaara seal"**

_'That's right you went into the seal when I touched Gaara forehead to transfer the memories. how did that go?' _asked Naruto

"**Well who ever did the seal is either a moron who an evil person" **said Kurama

_'How so'_

**"Well the seal is incomplete its also very weak pretty much it's poorly design and its hurting Gaara" **explain Kurama

_' hurting him but him seem fine yesterday how is the seal hurting him is it cause of Shukaku charkra leaking from the seal'_ said Naruto

"**No but that reminds me I also couldn't reach Shukaku. The thing with the seal is besides Shukaku there is another thing sealed in Gaara" **said Kurama

_'Another thing sealed in Gaara how is that possible?'_ said a shocked Naruto

"**Well if I were to guess it was during the sealing it must got inside as well but this is what causing harm to Gaara"** said Kurama

_' How is it causing him harm' _

**" Well when I went to try to contact Shukaku the spirit of a mad monk stop me from going any further he said that he wasn't going to let me see the Shukaku and the he was going to control it so it could do his bidding. As for causing him harm did you notice the dark circles around Garra eye's **(Naruto nod his head) **that is from lack of sleep. Beacuse the seal is poorly made and place and the mad monk if Gaara falls asleep the mad monk would use its powers to use Shukaku to control the boy and make him destroy things. **explain Kurama

_' No way that is horrible that monk is really evil is there any way we can help Gaara' _said Naruto hoping Kurama has a good answer

"**Well kit you are talking to one of the best seal masters in all of this planets hisory coming second to the sage of six paths. we could remove the evil spirit and fix the seal so it could be like mine but doing so will make you pass out from the chakra drainage so we will have to do it around the second or third day before we leave plus it will give us time to set up the procedure with out any problems.**said Kurama

_'OK then well will worry about that later right now I got to worry if I'm going to get thrown out before I even get to speak so wish me luck' _said Naruto

He walks to the entrance and takes a deep breath before going inside. Once inside he is hit in the face with the smell of smoke and sake in the air and make him almost puke in his mouth but holds it in for now. As he is looking around he sees mostly all the people are having trouble being here. Gaara told him that this is the only bar in the village something about heat dehydration he wasn't paying attention at the time.

**"You know kit if the old guy is being stubborn we could offer him something to help his customers feel more relaxed here" **said Kurama

'_Yea but what can we offer him I don't know if he will even listen to me'_ said Naruto

"**Well most of the people here look uncomfortable due to the smoke and smell. So we could create him a smoke fan so it could suck up all the smole in here and maybe any other smells"** said Kurama

Naruto agrees and goes to the bar and sees a old man serving drinks so he walks up to the bars and sits on the stool waiting to be serve by the old dude.

...

Ishimota is looking around his bar and sighs today is another slow day just like the day before. Whats worse is he is losing customers due to the fact he can't get rid of the smoke in the air or the smell/ sure he could hire a wind user ninja but he would have to hire one at least every three days days and he just can't afford it but they way he looks at it he might have to close with in the following months if sales keep droping. As he is serving a customer he sees a little kid walk up to the bar and pulls a chair and waits while looking around. At first he is confused as to why a little kid is in his bar but decides to ask him personaly.

...Naruto is a little nervous about meeting the owner of the bar. When he sees the old guy walking toward him he feels even more nervous but some words from Kurama helps him calm down.

"I don't know about you kid but i think you are in the wrong building" said Ishimota

"Actually sir I'am not. Im looking for an Ishimota" answered Naruto

"Well you are looking at him now what do you want" said Ishimota

" Ohh well good day to you sir my name is Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto as nicely and politely as possible

"Ok Naruto...what do you want" said Ishimota not caring at all

"Oh well I was told that besides the these bar you also own the building next to it" said Naruto

" Yea and your point is..." Ishimota asked feeling a little irritated

"Well I was wondering if I could use it for a couple of nights for two weeks I'm going to be here?." asked Naruto

" Oh why do you want to use it better yet why should a let a little kid use it in the first place mmm" answered Ishimota. Althou he is curious since this kids look about 10 or so and he knows how to handle himself in front of adults pretty well. plus he wants to here what this kid wants to do.

" Well sir I want to make a concert and bring some music long since forgoten. And if you let me I can build you something to get rid of the smoke and smell in the air here" answered Naruto

Ishimota was looking at the boy with a calculating lookin one hand these might be pulling his leg. But on the other hand he has nothing to loose the buiding hasn't been use in years he dosent have to charge him for what ever he is if the kid does built something for the smoke buisness might get better. He was about to answer when Naruto talks again

"Plus sir if it all works you might get a huge boom in buisness for the time im here plus future events I might have" said Naruto

" Yea is that right. What can you build me to get rid of the smell and smoke" Ishimota said while pointing all over his bar.

" Well I have a machine that is design to suck up all the smoke and with that the smell too and it brings in clean air from outside." said Naruto

"Oh and what are you going to use for power" Ishimota said

"Oh don't worry about the power source for the machine or the building power I will have that covered" said Naruto

Ishimota is staring at the boy in deep thought in all he really has nothing to loose with the boy. Since he is not paying for anything so he will probably give the kid a chance to see what he got.

" Ok kid I'll let you use the buiding next to us under one contion" said Ishimota

"Yes sir not a problem what would be the condition" asked Naruto eager to get to work on the building and start promoting the event.

"all you need is to build the so called smoke machine first for me and then I'll give you the keys to the building that sound fair to you? asked Ishimota

" Umm ok but I umm would have to make small hole about 3 by 5 on your roof to fit the machine would that be all right with you?"asked Naruto

"Oh I see mm will you be able to fix the hole if you cant make it?" said Ishimota now unsure if weather or not he wants to agree with the kid

"Yea I will be able to fix I got some tools to make the job clean and fast if you want i can be done in two hours if I start now" said Naruto

"Well kid if you want to start now the be my guess but if all I have is hole in my ceiling then you be working for me for free until you pay for the repairs" said Ishimota

"Deal sir I will get to work right away but I do have your permission to use the builkding next to you right" said Naruto

"Yea kid we have a deal" said Ishimota

" Great well I'll get my tools and get to work" said Naruto as he turns around to walk around the old man stops him

" Hey kid aren't you a little to young to be this smart or acting to mature?" said Ishimota

"Why yes yes I'am" with that Naruto goes outside to get started\

...

_'Well K how we going to do this?'_asked Naruto

**"Well kit we are going to need a jigsaw, a drill, wrench set and a lug nut gun" **said Kurama

_'All righ then lets get to work' _Naruto claps his hand together and electricity starts to form

**"Reverse Summoning Tools of the trade" **shouted Naruto while placing his hands on the ground some smoke forms and he waits for it to clear.

When the smoke clears he sees a metal squared box and smiles. He opens it and if it were anybody else they would see that the box is empty but for Naruto its the perfect case for all his tools. He pushes a button inside the box and a small screen pop's out in the inside part of the top of the case. When the screens turns on it gives Naruto a list off all the tools stored in the case.

_' Hey K this tool box is awsome as always its like a storage scroll only bigger and more durable.' _said Naruto

"** You are welcome kit I figured since with your blood line you are always going to need tools to carry and storage scrolls are ok but with all the tools you would have to carry lots of them so I made it easier for you"**said Kurama

'_ Yea I know thanks alot well let's get started shall we' s_aid Naruto

As naruto goes thru the tools selection he finds the first one which is the drill so he clicks it and its starst forming inside the case once its done he does the same for the others. When the last of the tools are made he starts working.

...

Ishimota and some of the customers were hearing some nosies but couldn't find where its coming from. Then Ishimota remembers that Naruto was going to be building the fan so he look up and sure enough there in the middle of his cealing there is a whole being made

_'I hope I made a wise decision or else Im going to have a hole to show for my mistake' _he thought

"Hey Ishimota what is going up there?" said a customer who is one few who are watching a hole being made then another follow by two more and they see that when conecting they make a perfect rectangle

"Someone is building me some thing to get rid of all the smoke and funky smell up in here" answered Ishimota

"Ohhh yea why didn't you just get genin team to do it?" asked another customer

" Simple it would have been to costly once they clean it up the smoke and smell 2 or 3 days later its would go back to before and I would have to hire another team then in another 2-3 days another etc etc this way it would be less expensive" answered Ishimota

"Ohhhhhhh" the customers said

...

**" Kit be fore you cut the cealing we need to tie it so it dosent fall inside the bar so go back to the tool box and get a engine crane your going to have to hold the box the crane is large" **said Kurama

_' Got it' _answered Naruto. He look thru the screen finds the crane click's it and hold the box standing up and the crane pops out.

**" Ok good now grab the steele cable and 4 rods I had you grab earlier ok.** **Now you see how the cable is split into 4 smaller and thinner cables on one side and a thicker one with a hook on the other...**_(Yea)_** you are to connect the hook with the hook on the motor crane then one small cable for each rod that you have" **said Kurama

_' Ok what for?'_ asked Naruto

**" Simple kit balance this method will keep the piece balance so it wont weight to much on oneside and break or fall inside the bar. Now put one rod per hole and bush the button on the side of them the claws should open so that the rods don't come out. Once that is done...**

**...Three hours later...**

Naruto is screwing in the last nut into the machine. Once it's nice and tight he stands up to inspect it to make sure he did everything right. Once he sees that it's all good he smile to himself and starts putting away his tools into the box before he dispells it back to his home. He starts climbing back down stairs when he is done with that. he goes back into the bar and he orders a glass of water to drink.

"Ishimota-san I'm finished with the fan would you like to see it?" asked Naruto

"sure kid let me see your work" ansewred Ishimota

They walk to the midle of the bar and Naruto points to the part of the cealing he was working on. He pull's out a small control.

" Ok so this is the remote all you have to do is every day you open just push the green button and it will turn on the fan just like this" Naruto points the remote towards the fan and pushes the green button.

Ishimota is looking the fan spin while it's sucking up the smoke from the room up. He see's that theres two fans spinning but only one is sucking up the smoke.

" Hey kid how come one fan is sucking up the smoke what is the other one doing?" asked Ishimota

" Oh yea simple one fan is sucking up the smoke and the other one is bringing in fresh air from outisde to make the place more breathable there is a button for that one too but one red shuts both of them off when you close" answered Naruto

" Ooohhh I see " said Ishimota

" Yea I will leave you a couple tools beacuse every end of the month you will have to go up and clean it so dosen't get clogged" said Naruto

" I think I can handle that but will it work during a sandstorm or on a rare occasion rain?" asked Ishimota

" Yea I build a small roof over the machine to block out sand and wateryou just have to clean every month as well" answered Naruto

Ishimota is playing with the remote to get a feel for it he can already see the diffrence in his bar there is little smoke now and the machine as only be on for 35 min give or take. Plus he can smell the fresh air coming in as well.

" Well this will be great for buisness. Kid you kept your end of the deal so now it's mine turn to keep mine here catch." Ishimota reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of key and throws them towards Naruto. Naruto catches them and gives him a big smile.

" Thank you for letting me use your building I promise any damge cause by my event will be taking care of so don't worry and thank you again for letting me use your building" said Naruto

" No problem kid and thanks for the fan " said Ishimota

"With that Naruto starts walking out of the bar with a smile on his face. He grabs his phone to see the time and smiles he still has an hour and a half before he has to meet Gaara and the rest of his friends so he decides to go to the building and get a headstart for his up coming event

...

" I still can't believe you got the building from the old man without having to pay " said Shinto. Naruto is finaly with his friends Kurama told him to leave some clones to keep working on the building. Naruto has just told them how he got the building to use.

" Well he wasn't that bad to begin with I just did a little bit of manual labor build him something for his bar and promised him that I would take care of his building.

" Yea but shouldn't you be at the building repairing it or something? " asked Temari

"Oh I got that covered. I got a head start already so I'll think I'll be done tomorow and I'll think I'll advertise tomorow aswell " answered Naruto

" Oh ok what are we going to do today " asked Gaara

" Well I thought we could try something diffrent but first can any of you be outside the village?" asked Naruto

" Well we can't go out the village unless we have permission from the Kazekage and our parents" answered Shira

" Oh well is there a park with lots of sand here and I mean lots of sand or dirt either one is fine we might be able to do it here inside the village " asked Naruto

" Well I know there is a park near my house its usually deserted since I play there" answered Gaara sadly

Temari just looks at her brother with some sadness in her eyes. Shinto and Shira both look away in shame. Naruto knows how he feels since the same happens back in his home. Naruto decides to not let this bring his friends and him down so he claps his hands together to get their attention.

" Well let's not think about that rigth now can you take us to the park? I know what we can play" said Naruto

...

" Well here we are " said Gaara

" Great know Gaara remember yesterday you made the tv stand and chairs yesterday with the sand?" asked Naruto

" Yea why ?" Gaara asked

" Think you could use more sand to build something bigger like hills small ramps and stuff out of it ?" said Naruto

" Sure give me half an hour but you are staying with me since you are going to tell me how you want this set up" said Gaara

" Sure the rest of you here put these rubber bands on your wrist and ankles so that the sand wont get inside you that much " said Naruto

**... 35 Min Later... **

Naruto is watching his friends finish climbing the hill of sand he was on top on. Looking out towards the park and looking at Gaara job which he did a pretty good job. Looking at the the four boards in front of him he still doesn't know how Kurama can build stuff in his mind but hey why complain.

" Ok guys now that your up here it's time to have some fun now these here are boards we are going to use them to ride the sand hills Gaara made for us" said Naruto

"... how exactly are we going to ride these boards ?" asked Temari

" Why that is a good question and the answer to that is this " with that Naruto jumps off the sand an the group sees that he has his board strap to his feet and goes down the slop of sand. They see that he is going pretty fast that when he hits the first ramp he goes airborn and spins while holding the board when he lands he turns around to see their faces and smirks.

" This my friends is what is called sand boarding and we going to have fun...

**...3 Days Later...**

" So I just saw outside the building and you are starting get a line forming near the entrance " said Shinto

" Really I didn't think people will come this early but its all good I';m ready anyways. How many people you think you saw?" asked Naruto

" mmm About 50 give or take " answered Shinto

Tonight is the night of his debut as the first dj of his current time with the help of Kurama he has picked out some music for him to play. Its mostly all techno or dubstep. Kurama said that when he gets older he would give him music with lyrics so that he could sing them since as of right now there only a few he could sing with his current age. But Kurama said that it's fine since people will dance their butts off with this music anyway. He stilol can't help but feel nervous abou this.

**" Kit don't worry everything will be fine we have been practicing inside your mind for the past two days which need I remind you its slower inside your mind so you are good**" said Kurama

" _I know K but still it is my first time doing this so I can't help but to feel a little nervous_"said Naruto

As Naruto makes the final checks on his system Gaara is watching thru the window at all the people coming to the event. he can't help but smile since he helped with the advertisement. He still remembers the fun they all had sandboarding at the park...well at first everybody but Naruto was falling on their butts for the first 20 minutes but once they got the hang of it they all had a blast. Shinto and Shira come up the stairs interrupting his thoughts

" Ok Naruto we did the count again we have 136 people outside waiting to come in and more are coming " said Shira

" Yea and the best part its only 9:30 at night since we don't get many events in the village so people are getting excitied about this " said Shinto

" That is great you guys can let them in now . Temari can you start charging them please " said Naruto

" Sure how much are you going to charge them? " asked Temari

" 2000 yen ( 20 dollars) should be a fair price. Once they pay they get a wristband and two glow in the dark sticks " said Naruto

" ok then good luck " said Temari

It's 20 minutes later and there's 200 people inside the club with more coming so Naruto decides to start the event. he starts with the light to get their attention then once they look at him he grabs the mic.

" Hello everybody my name is Uzumaki Naruto but tonight you guys can call me DJ Kitsune and tonight we are going to have a great time ( crowd starts cheering ). I'am going to be playing some music that most of you have never heard off you can dance it anyway you want. Also I just made some friends here traveling to Suna and they tell me that you don't have many events like maybe one every year and that is not cool. I'm here to change oh yea." said Naruto

People start cheering louder and Naruto grabs the mic and moves to the front of the stage. Gaara movs to the table while the lights dim down and the music slowly starts playing. Naruto starts moving his head to the beat and people start doing the same

" You are going to be seeing me alot more in the next couple of years but for now PEOPLE OF SUNA MAKE SOME NOOOIIIISSSEEE" shouted Naruto the crowd goes wild when the music starts fully playing and the lights are adding to the mood.

At first people are confused since this music is new to them but Naruto came prepared he made 50 shadow clones and with the help from Kurama he henge them into diffrent people and they started dancing diffrently to the music which in turn got villagers up and dancing. He pushes a button on the mic and 5 cages come down from the ceiling and diffrent color girls pop out from the hologram machine from inside the cage and they start dancing as well. Soon everybody is into the music there dancing. Gaara is with him in the dj booth just helping with whatever he can do. while Temari Shinto and Shira are out on the floor dancing.

" It loks like everything worked out huh ? " asked Gaara

" Yea they did plus with all the people here they can go next door to the bar to drink so Ishimota should be making money as well " answered Naruto

" Were you serious about coming more often ? " said Gaara

" Of course I have the means of getting here pretty quickly plus I'll be a bad friend if I don't come visit my friends here " said Naruto before he turns back to the club he gives Gaara a serious look before speaking shocking Gaara

" Also you and I are going to talk about your problem one problem" said Naruto while pointing towards Gaara stomach.

Gaara was beyond shocked Naruto knows about Shukaku. He was about to ask how did he find out when Naruto starts talking again shocking Gaara even more

" Don't worry I don't think you any diffrent than before plus me and you are the same except you carry one I carry 9 my friend. " said Naruto

" S..so your like me and your ok with that ?" said Gaara still shocked

" Yea but it dosen't bother me anymore but we will talk tommorow including how to fix your damage or incomplete seal but for now lets have fun Ok " said a smiling Naruto

" O Ok and Naruto thank you for being my friend " said Gaara

" No problem dude after all min a way we are brothers so I got your back bro" said Naruto

Gaara just smiles and him and Naruto go back to the event while thinking

_' Brothers huh I like that ' _

With that Gaara starts dancing to the music as well with Naruto. Inside Naruto Kurama can't help but smile before going back to moniter the energy levels back at the house .

_**' You two might not know it now but you guys just created a bond that very few humans have ' **_thought Kurama

...

**AN: I would like to apologies for the wait and the short chapter it got a little crazy in mexico but I'm happy that I'm coming back to Illinois. Sorry again for the short chapter but writing on a phone was starting to give me a headache. I have one more chapter before the academy starts then there will be a timeskip to genin exams. Also thanks to all the reviews you guys are cool for that. I'm still debating for Naruto's Doujutsu name I got two their mention in part one of chapter 4 so you guys can leave me comments on what you think of the names or if you want to give me a name for it feel free to me a message the poll for the paring will be close when the genin exams chapter is done. I'm still debating if I should select the name for the doujutsu the same time or before. **


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Changing the views of the people..and Wait you want to what in my what**

**AN: First thing first I'm on my way back to Illinois my family and me are just going to stop in San Antonio for 2 days to handle some matters. I'm really glad that people are reading my story and liking it. Thanks for the reviews. This will be the third to last chapter before they enter the academy thou I'll probaly just do the first week then do a timeskip to the genin exams. Don't forget to vote for the pairing in the poll it will close after the genin exam is done. I'm still taking any ideas for a name for my doujutsu read the description of the eyesin the first chapter and send me name that could work .**

**Kidloco: **Thanks for your last review althou the doujutsu is part of his bloodline it's not the same. The eyes like were described in chapter 1 are more like a radar in his eyes but thanks.. you gave me an idea to name the sumoning bloodline I didn't think of that before.

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or anything related to the Naruto wolrd nor do I own any other anime or song etc etc use in this story**

**KEY**

**Bold: kyuubi/inner sakura**

_**Bold Italic : **__**Kyubbi/inner sakura thinking or use in flashback **_

_Italic: people thinking _

underline: flash back

**Bold underline ****:places/jutsu**

line thru: tech usage ex; texting email video chat etc

Chapter 5:

" I can't believe the event went that good " said Naruto

" Yea a lot of people showed up it was getting crowded thou everybody had so much fun " said Shinto  
" Yea and Ishimota made a lot of money at his bar " said Shira

They were sitting outside Gaara's and Temari's house waiting for them to come out while they were discussing last night's event Gaara was looking at them from his window. He was still thinking about what Naruto said to him about the seal and spend the whole night thinking about it. He came to a conclusion. he was scared at what Naruto wants to say today. He could be lying to him to make fun of him or he could be honest and maybe help him.

_' I don't know what to do. should I listen to him but what if he is just trying to hurt him NO he became my friend he excepted me knowing what I had sealed in me So I will listen to him' _thought Gaara with that he made up his mind and good timing too his door to his room opens and Temari enters with their other brother Kankuro he looks out the window to see Naruto looking at him with a smile while waving his hand to come down.

" Come on Gaara Naruto-kun and the other are waiting for us and Kankuro want's to meet them" said Temari

" Ok Onee-chan is Kankuro coming with us ?" asked Gaara

" Yea he is also coming " said Temari

" Ok let me get my shoes and I'll meet you outside" said Gaara

...

" Finally what you do the outfit yourself " said Naruto

" Noo I couldn't find my left shoe" said Gaara

" Boys calm down now Naruto-kun this is my other brother Kankuro " said Temari points to him and he waves at them.

" Hi my name is Naruto"

" I'm Shinto "

"And I'm Shira pleasure to meet you "

" So you guys are the ones my sister and brother have been talking about. Its good to finally meet you guys" said Kankuro

" Well I hope you guys are ready today we are going to be doing a few errands before we play " said Naruto

" Errands what we going to do? " asked Shinto

" I need to go check on my project that is being made for me by Jumong-san at his shop after that we could play." answered Naruto

" Oh ok then just asking " said Shinto

" Right so lets go then " said Naruto

...

Jumong was working on the mirrors for that Naruto kid and hus brother and him came to a conclusion that this project is the most challenging project they had ever done and probaly will be in the future but to them it's fun. his brother's combine have finished 24 of the mirrors he himself has done another 12 with the one he is working on will be 13. He hears the door open and stops working only to see Naruto and he is guessing some of his friends coming in.

" Why hello there Naruto how are you doing today?" asked Jumong

" I'm having a great day Jumong-san, Suna is great and I've made some friends along the way. We were about to play a game but first i wanted to check how you were doing with the mirrors and if you needed anything else." said Naruto

" Oh well everything is fine would you like to take a look at the mirrors that are done " said Jumong

Naruto nods his head and follows Jumong. His friends stay behind and Jumong stops to look at them he know who the three siblings are after all its not everyday you see the Kazekage children together. Even thou he didn't show it Jumong was shocked here in the store was Gaara the one tail container smiling and talking to other kids even laughing with them.

_' This is not the so called monster people keep talking about and to think I was about to do the same ' _Jumong though He gives them a smile

" Would you kids like to join Naruto and me looking at the mirrors mm? said Jumong

All the kids look at Naruto who nods his head they smile and follow Jumong and Naruto to go see the mirrors. All of them end at the back of the store and they see this squared looking mirrors with what looks like slots inside of them some are big some are small

" Wow they look perfect you doing an awsome job " said Naruto inside he was talking to Kurama

_' What do you think K do they meet what we need ?" _asked Naruto

**" Yea Kit they do this human is very skilled in this field he might be our main supplier for mirrors like this in the future how ever we should test one since we are here." **said Kurama

Naruto gets broken out of his conversation by hand oh his shoulder and sees that it belongs to Temari

" Hey I've been calling your name for a minute what where you thinking that you were spacing out ?" said Temari

" Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking about the mirrors what's up ?" said Naruto

" OH well we were wondering what the slots in the mirror are for ? said Temari

" oh well sure I'll tell you but it be better if I showed you guy's don't you guy's think?" said Naruto

Everybody his nodding their heads even Jumong is agreeing since he his curious about the slots. Naruto goes to one of the small mirros he his pleased that Jumong added the ball bearing to give the panel a 360 degree turn radius. He tilts the panel upward and looks back to the group. The group looks at him with anticipation. Naruto smiles at them before speaking.

" Ok guys (cough cough )...sigh and girls step back a little bit and enjoy the light show you were about to see but don't tell anyone its secrete I like to keep in our inner circle of friends deal " said Naruto. They all nod their head Naruto turns back to the panel.

_' Ready K' asked Naruto _

**"Yea kit Im sending blueprints now " **said Kurama

" Ok here we go guys ",said Naruto he goes thru the handseals before plancing his hand's in the middle of the panel

**"TEKKU NO SAKUSEI" **Naruto yells and the slots of the mirror start glowing with blue electricity. The gang watch in amazement as something starts to fill the slots. Slowly the first slot is done and they can see that something is in the slot its color of it is dark green upon closer look they see a checker pattern to it. When the glow dies down they see the all the remaining slots filled with the same thing as the first one.

" This my friends is what the slots are for. As you can see each one of the reflectors on the panel will absorb sun light charging the panels thus producing energy to power things from light bulbs to computers in the hospitals its cheaper than seals and paper tags of stored energy and like chakra is all around us." said Naruto

They look at him with wide eyes and their jaw's hanging from theirs mouths. Jumong is more shock since he is the one building them. His friends are shocked because they never seen something like this done before.  
" Wow Naruto you design this?" asked Shinto

" Well I had a lot of help from a friend but enough of that we still have somewhere more important to take care of " said Naruto. while looking at Gaara. Gaara sees him and knows right away what he is talking about.

" Err right come on guys lets go" said Gaara

" Yea you are doing a great job Jumong-san I cacn't wait for all the mirrors to be finished.. Oh by the way I'm going to leave you 3 storage scrolls that should be enough to fit all the mirrors without breaking" said Naruto

" Thanks kid the way me and my brothers are working we should be done in 3-4 days " said Jumong

" That is great well bye Jumong-san " said Naruto

" Bye " the rest of the gang says

...

" Ok where we can go around here that is private and people wont bother us ?" asked Naruto

" Ummm well the only place I can think off would be the building you had the event you have the key still, we can locked the doors and such " said Shira

" How long will it take ?" asked Gaara looking at Naruto

" As long as it takes the faster we get this done the faster you can have a normal life " answered Naruto

" Umm what are you guy's talking about?" asked a confused Temari. Kankuro Shinto and Shira are also confused

" Everything will be explain once we get there we should go now thou" said Naruto

with that group heads out to building along the way some of the villagers are waving at them or telling them the event was awsome and when is he doing another one. Naruto smiles at them tells them what they need to know some actualy wave at Gaara since they bsaw him at the table helping Naruto and Gaara smile's at them shocking some other villagers. Once they reach the building they quickly get inside locked all the doors and they make sure no one is here. They meet at the middle and look at both Naruto and Gaara for an explanation as to what they were talking about in fornt of Jumong's shop

" Ok Naruto and Gaara what are you guy's talking about that it needs to be in secret? start talking unless you want to make me mad " said Temari giving both boy a look that sent shivers down their spine.

" Ok ok ok well lets take a sit ( they all grab a chair and sit in a circle Naruto being next to Gaara) ok first does the whole village know the reason why Gaara is hated ? asked Naruto

" Yea " answered Temari sadly " My father told the whole village causing him to be hated" she finidhed

" It's also the reason why I can't sleep " said Gaara

" Well did you know that the real Shukaku is the youngest of the tailed beast and is actually not the one causing harm to Gaara" said Naruto shocking everybody in the room

" Are you serious how is that possible " said Kankuro

" Well before I explain let me first tell you something. What I read in the history books in my village the tailed beast are not evil. They have been on this Planet far longer than us."

" How do you its the truth ?" said Kankuro

" Beacuse beside the book I'm also like Gaara " answered Naruto. shocking Everybody but Gaara

" You mean you-" said Shinto before Naruto speaks again

" Yes while Gaara hold's Shukaku the one tailed Racoon dog I hold the Nine tailed Kurama the fox" said Naruto. Again shocking the group except Gaara

" So let me get this straight you hold the most powerful of the tailed beast ( Naruto nods ) but you look fine dosen't your ...ummm roomate cause you any pain ?" asked Shira looking at Naruto for an answer plus Gaara is also looking for an answer to that question

" Well no. See me and him are friend I found out that he was force to attack my village plus I've met him inside my mindscape." said Naruto

" Wait you met your roomate and talk to him " said Temari

" Yes he is the one that told me that Shukaku is not the one causing him harm." said Naruto

" Well then who is and can you help?" asked a pleading Temari wanting to help he little brother anyway she could.

" That is what we are going to find out right now " said Naruto

" How " said Gaara. Naruto grabs his shoulder and gives him a serious look

" Simple Gaara I will go inside you" said Gaara

...Silence...

" Umm can you repeat that it sounded like you said you wanted to go inside me " said Gaara

" That is what I said I need to go inside you more specifically I need to go inside your mind " said Naruto

" You want to what in my what " said Gaara

" Gaara is the only way we can help you we need to go inside your mindscape and see what is causing you pain "

" We what do you mean we ? said Kankuro

" We all are going to go inside Gaara mind "

" Ohhh that is what I thought you said...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND " screamed Kankuro

" OK Ow my hear you don't have to scream it will be easier if there is more people " said Naruto

" Ok I'll do it " said Shira

" Yea me too Gaara is our friend and friends stick together

" You guys are the best I'm glad we can help my little brother so I'll do it too " said Temari

" Ok I'm in too but how are we going to get inside his mind its not like we can knock on his head and say open sasame " said Kankuro

" No not like that but Kurama and me well mostly Kurama found away to get all of us inside his mind since you guy's all agree we can begin right away

They all their heads. Naruto gets up from the chair and goes to the couches he set up during the club and motions the group to follow him they all sit down and wait for him to make the next move.

" Ok first I need to make the device to help us along the away" said Naruto he goes thru his handsigns.

" **Tekku No Sakusie " **Naruto says and his hands start glowing and a blue ball of electricity starts forming inbetween his hands. The group watch has the ball grows bigger and bigger and starts taking shape of a rectangle they see it looks like a briefcase . When the glow dies down they see its a silver briefcase in his hands and Naruto set's it on the table.

" What is that and how is that going to help us " said Shinto

" Well...uhhh " Naruto was about to expalin when Kurama call his phone and tells him to put him on speaker.

" **Hello can yu all hear me **( "Yea Kurama we can hear you" ) **Good well I figured I'll explain better so that you guys** ( cough cough ) **and girls. Well there were once a group of people that may be the ancestors of the Yamanaka clan in the leaf village. But back to the subject these people where able to go into other people minds to be exact the persons subconscious and either steal information or what in one rare occasion plant an idea inside the person this was called Inception the greates art of stealing valuable secrets that most corporations kept inside their mind. and this is the device that they use to get insde the mind. **" Kurama explains

The whole group is blown away by the explanation. They were shocked that they where people that where able to do that. Naruto was shocked that he just built something that Ino's family would probaly kill for. He quickly opens the case and the whole group is looking what's inside.

On the top part of the suitcase in the middle there is a squared with cylinder's in each corner. On the bottom part there is a cross and a another squared in the middle just like the top part only with a button in the middle. The rest of the suitcase is filled with wires tubes and other things. Naruto see's that there is 6 holes on the side of the suitcase

" Hey K why is there 6 holes in the suitcase?" asked Naruto

**" Glad you asked each hole as a wire that you will be connected to when you enter Gaara mind. So are you ready to begin?" **asked Kurama. They all look at one another before they turn back to the phone.

" Yea K we are ready to begin what do we need to do to help Gaara" said Naruto

"** Ok before we begin there are a couple of things we need to disscuss before you go inside. The first thing is once you go inside you can't wake separatley, You will all have to stick together ok. Second since I'am inside Naruto I will be there inside with you guys I won't be able to do much but all do all I can. Thirdly we are going to remove whatever is causing harm to Gaara and I will fix the seal but that is all we doing nothing else if we divert from our objective Gaara's mind is more likely to attack us. And lastly we will be on the time limit thou time is slower inside the mind the system will be only set for 20 minutes in the real world that is 4 hours in the mind that what you all can handle are we clear. **(They all nod their heads) **good lets begin.**

**...**

All of them are sitting in a circle each of them has a wire in their left arm coming from the suitcase. Naruto has a shadow clone by the suitcase going over everthing with Kurama over the phone. Everybody is worried Gaara being the most since they are all going to go inside his head. Naruto is a little giddy he talked to Kurama before to see all possible solutions to help Gaara and Kurama told him that until they can figure what is causing harm they can't come up with one.

" Ok all systems are go the system is set for 20 min real world 4 hours in the mind " said the shadow clone

" Ok does everybody remember the rules Kurama gave us ?" asked Naruto

" Stick together" said Kankuro

" stick to the objective" said Shinto

"Wait I just remember something " said Kankuro

" What it is?" said Temari

" Gaara can't fall asleep if hi does he loses control and Shukaku takes over that is why he can't go to sleep how are we going to go inside with Gaara if he can't sleep? said Kankuro

" I thought of that when I saw the bags under his eyes and Kurama came up with this "said Naruto holding a paper tag with some wierd symbols

" What is that ?" asked Shira

" This is a seal that K made that will supress any demon chakra from escaping it hold off all the way to he 5 tails so we are good all we have to do is place it on top of his forehead" answered Naruto

" Ok guys the system is ready when ever you guy's are ready we can begin" said the shadow clone

_' Kurama we are ready to begin how are thing on your head" _said Naruto

"** I'm good to go tell everybody to relax as much as possibble and I'll will see you shortly " **Kurama answered back

" OK let's begin we all need to relax lets all count to 10 and then you will push the button ok" said Naruto looking at his clone. The clone just nods his head in approval

" Thany you all hove you guys don't know how much this means to me. If it works I will do everything I can to repay this huge act of kindness " said Gaara with a smile and tears in eyes

" No problem Gaara that is what friends do" said Shinto

" Befor ewe cound grab my phone and txt with Sakura-chan and Ino-chan tell them we miss them and we made new friends." said Naruto to his shadow clone

" Ok lets begin 1,,,2,,,3,,,4,,,5,,,6,,,7,,,8,,,9,,,10" they all count and once they reach 10 the clones pushes the button and they all start closing their eyes.

...

**Gaara's mindscape**

" huuuuuu did it worked ?" said Naruto

" ( cough cough cough ) yea it work at least that'swhat all the sand in my mouth is telling me " said Shinto\

" Gaara why does your mind have so much sand and by the looks of it only sand?" asked Temari

" I don't know since I never sleep I never bean inside my mind" answered Gaara

**" It's probably Shukaku the sand must be coming from him he is probably trying to fight off what ever it is that is causing harm to Gaara looks like it's not working " **said Kurama surprising everyone by his size and the fact he is with them. Right now Kurama is the size of a horse.

" K you said that you couldn't get out of the seal with out it hurting you are you allright

" **No need to worry the seal is still in effect but like I said in the mind you can change things to a point I just change the seal from a cage to a collar along as I'm near you we are good." **said Kurama. He starts sniffing the air before looking to his left before growling scaring the kids.

" K whats wrong " asked Naruto

**" I sense my little brother is that way. He is in pain but I sense another presence near him and it feels evil' **said Kurama

" But how are we going to go over there you can sense them but we can't feel anything or see anything but sand " said Gaara

" Hey K can you actually see them or just sense them" said Naruto

**" I can bearly see the cage but I can sense them just fine" **said Kurama

" Why is this so mind so big I mean how can it be this big " said Shinto

" **Well when you dream your mind creates an eviroment for you to experience from normal to wierd and sometimes your subconscious will pull thing from your mind this is how you geth nightmares when you see something scary its gets stored in your mind and sometimes your subconscious will use it against you. However for jinchuriki like Naruto and Gaara hers their mind is diffrent. For them their mind has to make room for one of the biju so their mind is altered by the seal keeping us from escaping. For me it'sa cage and it looks more like a sewer well it did look like it not anymore thou and I'm guessing for Gaara and Shukaku its vast desertland so that Gaara wont be able to meet him" **Kurama explain

" So you are saying that the seal is making the world like this because it dosen't want Gaara to meet Shukaku" said Temari

" **Well in a way yes but at the sametime no. The seal only does what it meant to do so whoever desing the seal made so that would cause all this " **said Kurama

_' ggrrr Father your giving me more reasons to hate you ' _thought Gaara his was going to voice his thoughts whne Kurama give's him hope

**" There is some good news thou because the seal was desing like this it was made incomplete so once we free Shukaku from whatever is causing him harm aswell as Gaara we can fix the seal. **said Kurama

" Wait if you said that the seal was made to keep Gaara away how are we going to get near Shukaku? " asked Shira

"Yea how do we get close to them " asked Kankuro

**" Aww my young ones that is where the art of inception comes in. The method in which we came in gave us a the amount of time that we came in for to control the mindscape to a certain degree" **said Kurama

" That was good to know so how we going to this ? asked Naruto

**" We are going to run to the cage and youn kids are going to imagine getting closer to it" **said Kurama

" Ok so we are ready then cuz the sooner we get this done the sonner we can plan the next event " said Naruto with that Naruto starts running when Kurama starts running everyone else looks at eachother before shrugging began running after them.

...

Outside in the real world clone Naruto as been talking with Sakura and Ino thru his phone using the front camera on the phone. When the boss and their friends went inot Gaara's mind the phone started going off he saw it was Sakura calling and decided to pick up. He heard Ino in the background and told them to hang up and use the camera so they could see each other.

" So Naruto kun what's Suna like ?" asked Sakura

" Its great Sakura-chan I made some more friends here I'm almost done here and soon I'll be back so that you Ino-chan and me can play again because I miss you both" said C-Naruto making both Sakura and Ino blush

" So Naruto kun what else have you been doing there?" asked Ino

" Well I made a small concert and it went great I'm doing another one this saturday and I film it so you girls can watch it " said C-Naruto

" Ohhh well we can't wait to see it Naruto kun "said Sakura

" Ano...Naruto kun umm some of the kids came to us at the park and told us that their parents told them to tell us why we play we you and that we should stay away from you. We told my mom what they said and she told us not to listen to them but why would their parents say that to them " asked Sakura

C-Naruto became sad when their were told that but happy again when Sakura's mom defended him the he became nervous Sakura wanted to know why and Ino looked like she wanted to know too

" Umm well its a long story and its a very big secrete so ummm how about we umm talk about it when I get back ?" asked Naruto wishing that by the time he gets back they would of forgotten

" Umm Ok we can wait but you better tell us " Ino answered

" Ok Ino-chan when I get back" said C-Naruto

C-Naruto was about to talk when he felt shift in the air he turns around and sees that Gaara is glowing yellow and its spreading to everybody else

' _I hope they are ok ' _thought the clone befoe turning back to the screen

" Sorry girls but I have to go I'll call you as soon as I'm done with what I'm doing and if you girls want I'll see if You can meet my friends here in Suna. The Girls said goodbye and Naruto turns off the camera before looking back now the whole group is glowing yellow.

'_What is going on in there?'_thought C-Naruto

...

**Back in Gaara mindscape**

The group has been running for about 20 minutes now and they are seeing the cage up head Gaara can already feel something in the seal in pain and another that is evil. Naruto is looking at Gaara and wondering if he can feel it too. Naruto can feel Kurama growling more as they get closer to the cage. Naruto can understand what Kurama is feeling if he had little brother and somebody was causing him pain he too would feel the anger inside ready to come out.

" ... Hey Kurama whyat are we going to do when we actually get there ?" asked Naruto.

**" What ever is causing my little brother harm will be dealt by me. No one harms my family. When I find the being you kids are going to talk to my little brother try to calm him down and Gaara you will have to talk to to him the most tell him that you are here for him" **Kurama told them

They all nod their heads and they see the cage up ahead. They are a little shock when they see the condition the cage is, the cage looks rusted falling apart some of the bars were broken and what worse they Shukaku in chains crying in pain inside the cage. In front of the cage stood a lone figure and Kurama could feel the evil coming from the figure. He stops and makes the kid stop as well they look at him to see what they do next.

" So what are we doing next ?" asked Kankuro

" Yea and who is the figure in front of the cage ?" asked Shira

**" I do not know who the figure is but the evil is coming from him or her. Ok kid listen to me ok I'm going to get close Naruto I can't stay that far away from you so you are going to have to come with me don't worry I will not let anything happen to you I promise" **said Kurama

" Ok K I trust you " said a smiling Naruto. he looks back to the rest of the group " ok guys whe are going to distract him if we could get him away fom the cage go talk to him but wait until then okj" said Naruto

" Right " said all of them

Kurama bends down a little bit so that Naruto can climb on. Once Naruto is he on Kurama calmly walks up to the figure and he sees its a man who by the way he dress Kurama thinks its a priest. Upon closer inspection he is correct he is a priest.

**" Stop please stop. Stop hurting me I didn't do nothing leave me alone your hurting Gaara " **was the cries Kurama was hearing. He was about to tackle him but a hand stop him

" Wait Kurama we need to get him away from the cage let me try something ok I need you hide and come when I give the signal ok" said Naruto

**" Are sure Kit I don't want you to get hurt I can never forgive myself if something were to happent to any of you kids" **said Kurama. Naruto just smiles

" Its ok Kurama I'll be fine trust me ok" with that Naruto starts walking to the priest as Naruto is walking he can hear the priest talking in some wierd language but whatever he is saying is causing harm to Shukaku.

" Well this place is crazy...oi oi oi lady hey lady " said Naruto interupting the priest chant. The preist looks at Naruto with wide eyes.

" WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE " screamed the priest

" Ok first of oww my ears second of all lady...

" I"M A NOT A LADY " screamed the priest

" Dang could of fooled me anyways what are you doing here ?" asked Naruto

" Do not worry about it. It does not concern the likes of you boy now leave " the priest says before going back to looking at the cage he was about to starts the chant again when he sees the kid walks up to the cage.

" mmm I wonder what's inside the cage...hhhheeeeellllooooooo there anybody in there" said Naruto

The priest left eye starts twitching, he stops his chant again and looks at the boy in front of him " HEY BRAT GET AWAY FROM THERE " scramed the priest running towards Naruto

" Lady (I'M NOT A LADY) you need to calm down. I'm just passing by you know just sight seeing" said Naruto

" Your not supposed to be here how did you get here ?" asked the priest looking at the boy with anger and curiosity but mostly anger

" mmm Don't trip chocolate chip there was a door it was open so an so" said Naruto making the priest even more mad.

" Boy don't play with me and answer me " said the priest

" SO... my name is Naruto what is yours " said Naruto ignoring the priest rant  
" Shukaku is my name now stop avoiding my question you are making me mad" said Shukaku

" Shukaku like the one tail demon ?" asked Naruto

" Yes but I'm better " answered Shukaku

" So what are you doing to the Shukaku demon Shukaku ?" asked Naruto

" HEheehehehehe hahahahaha I'm stealing his power and making it mine to use " said the priest taking a crazy look

" MMmm you do realise it and you are inside somebody in seal rigth just saying " said Naruto

"It does not matter once the demons power becomes mind I will use it to destroy the boys mind and take over his body and no one can't stop me " said the priest arrongantly toward Naruto

" MMMmmm I don't know about that I know a few people that could probably stop you and one that could and will stop you but hey I'm just saying you." said Naruto

" Why you annoying little brat no one can stop me I'm Shukaku the mad priest and no one can't stop me no one. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" said Shukaku

Naruto smirks and looks at Kuarama and nods his head and turns to where Gaara and the others are hiding before lookinbg back at the laughing priest.

" Well then this might be awkward for the both of us... well maybe just you but there is some one here that could stop you." said Naruto

" Boy you are pushing my patience tell me who here can stop me in this mind I I'm a god no one can stop not you not the one tail" said the priest

"**Then how how about me you pathetic excuse of a human "** said Kurama coming out of hiding

" WHO DARES CALL M...ee p...pathe...tt tic" the priest first was mad but when he turns around to see who insulted him his face loses all color right infront of him is Kurama even thou he is not at his full size the priest is still frozen in fear.

**" I dare call you pathetic " **said Kurama

" Y...Your t.. the Kyuubi No Kitsune h.h. did you get in here " said the scared priest

**" And you are a waste of space mortal. No one hurts my brothers or sisters without paying a price and I'm about to claim payment"** said Kurama walking closer toward the priest

" NOOOOOO Stay back you can'y beat me I rule this mind me only me " said the priest

He starts to chanel some of Shukaku's power and makes the sand attack Kurama. As the sand is getting closer Naruto moves behind Kurama and signals his friends to move to the cage. When the sand gets close enough Kurama gives an almighty roar and the sands get blown away like it was nothing. The priest looks in horror as is attack was blown by a simple roar. He starts to panic and tries to send another wave of sand but Kurama is faster and launches one of his tails and wraps it around his throat then trows him away from the cage letting the kids go and try to calm his little brother down.

" Ok Gaara we are here go inside the cage and go talk to him try to calm him down from his pain." said Temari

" Yea remember dont be afraid of him. Him and you are both victims here " said Shinto

" Good luck Gaara " said Shira

Gaara nods his head before turning to face the beat up old looking cage. He gets a little nervous but when he sees Kurama and Naruto fighting the mad priest from the corners of his eyes it turns into strenght and with that he steps inside the cage.

Shukaku dosent know when the pain stoped but he is to scared to look around, that crazy priest has been tormenting him since he has been sealed inside Gaara. Just thinking about the little boy made him want to cry out in sadness he was causing the boy pain and there is nothing he could do.

Gaara is looking at the huge figure in front of him just crying. Gaara is walking closer and he can hear him saying thign like sorry and I dont want to hurt him. He knows he means it so he gently puts his hand on is paw

" Hey its ok you dont have to cry anymore its fine the preist wont hurt you anymore" said Gaara

**" W...wh...who are ?" **asked Shukaku. Turning around he looks down and sees a boy looking at him while his hand is place on his paw. Upon closer look he sees its the boy he is sealed inside he quickly starts to shrink down to size before Gaara knows it Shukaku is the size of a big dog.

**" I'm So sorry (sniff...sniff) I never meant to hurt all the pain you went thru because of me I'm sorry. I tried so hard to fight but the(sniff...sniff) seal made me weak the he started taking my energy" **said the crying one tail.

Gaara was shocked that Shukaku was crying and telling him he was sorry. Gaara isn't the only one who is shocked Shinto, Temari, Shira, and Kankuro where also shocked never in their right mind woiuld ever believe Shukaku was sorry. Then again they been shocked since they got here.

First they meet the greatest of all demons the Kyuubi then it turns out that a mad priest is the reason why Gaara can't control his power or sleep for that matter. Now they are seeing another demon apologizing to the kid he was sealed in. They look inside the cage and see Gaara touching the tanuki.

" Hey hey it's ok really I'm not mad at you please stop crying" said Gaara

**(sniff)...Y...your not ..m..mad "** said Shukaku

" Well no it's like I said we are both victims here besides I'm nt in pain anymore I've made friends now and they help get inside my mind to help us plus one of your big brothers is here figthing the bad priest" said Gaara

**" R..really I'm happy that your no longer in pain but how can your friends be inside your mind like these and one of my brothers is here ?" **said Shukaku

" Well one of my new friends built a device that lets us come inside my mind it was pretty cool but right now we need to check on my friend and your brother that are fighting with the priest" said Gaara

"** Ok but I can't leave the cage, the seal wont let me" **said Shukaku

" Well we need to...( AAAHHHHHHHH) what was that ?" asked Gaara

**" That sounded like the priest you better go check it out " **said Shukaku

Gaara nods and starts walking out from the cage hoping his family and friends are allright

...  
As soon as Naruto saw Gaara walk inside the cage he turn back to the priest who was glaring at both him and Kurama. After Kurama tossed him from the cage the priest tried to get back to the cage but was quickly blocked by Kurama. The priest yells in anger and sends a wave of sand towards them but Kurama roars and the sand gets blasted back. Naruto for the most part has been excited since the fight as started this is his first real battle he is watching.

**" Hey kit 2 hours have passed already here iin the mind we have two more to go so we need to hurry and finish this fight " **said Kurama

" I know K but how can we kill a spirit " said Naruto shocking Kurama

**" Hey spirit how did you know he was a spirit " **said Kurama

" Well I figured it when we sense him all we sense was his dark aurora but know chakra then the fact he was sealed inside Gaara as well. No living person can survive like that so I figure he his dead so he must be a spirit or part of his soul " answered Naruto

**" Well then that are some good news. Now I can finish this fight faster kid hold on " ** with that Kurama starts charging at the priest

" Nooo stay Back you will not defeat me in my world " screamed the priest

**" This was not your world to start from " **said Kurama

The priest starts to gather all of his energy and a big wave of sand starts forming behind him which keeps getting bigger once he is done he sees the sand is twice the hight of Shukakus cage and a bout 2 miles long

" Hahahahahah This is the end for you not even the great Kyuubi can escape this much sand now DIE!" with a mental comand he send the huge send wave toward Kurama and Naruto

" Ummm Hey K umm not to be worried but that's a huge wave think one of your roars can stop it ? I don't want to die just saying " said Naruto

**" Really kit really. You do realize who your are talking right I got this " **said Kurama

Kurama starts glowing then begins growing and growing till he is about his full size. This is the limit he can grow in this mind but it's all he needs he launches two of his tails toward the sand when they collide the sand is all blown away shocking everybody and puting a face of terror on the priest. Kurama shrinks back down his previous size and looks at fear stricken priest before he smirks.

**" hehehe My turn since you are a spirit you dont have to worry about it hurting ... I think" **said Kurama

" Wh...ww...what are you going to do ?" asked the scared priest

**" Not much just send you to hell ****WIND TUNNEL " **screamed Kurama at the end and opens his mouth as soons as it opens all the way a hole opens up and a vacumm starts formin inside his mouth and starts sucking some of the sand the priest gets lift up the ground and starts flying towards the hole he is screaming all the way since there is nothing he can do.

" no no no I can not die I'm imortal no aaaahhhhhhhh" with the priest was sucked up inside the whole. Kurama closes his mouth to stop the vacumm.

**The priest is no more now we must hurry and fix the seal for my brother I don't know how much time fixing the seal is going to take" **said Kurama

" Well what are we waiting for lets go save your bro" said Naruto with that he climbs onto the back of Kurama and head back toward the cage

...

" Guys Naruto and Kurama are coming back " said Temari

" I'm guessing they won " said Shinto

Gaara who was just coming to the entrance with Shukaku turns around to nface Shukaku

" Your brother and my friend won the priest is no longer going to hurt you ok no more pain for the both of us" said Gaara

**" R...rr..rr...really he is gone " ** said Shukaku hoping its true. Before Gaara can respond Naruto and Kurama come up to them

" Yea Kurama took him out " said Naruto. Shukaku is shock at the name

**" K... Ku... Kurama he his here" **said Shukaku

**" Yea its me hello little brother I'm sorry I didn't know you where being hurt I would of came sooner " **said Kurama

**" It's ok bug brother you couldn't have known I was in trouble besides you are here now and that's all that matters **( he look's at Gaara) **how about you Gaara are you ok ?"** said Shukaku

" Yea I'm fine now that I know that evil priest is gone from my mind we can relax in peace." said Gaara

**" Well not quite yet we need to get the seal fix first even thou the priest is gone the seal is the reason why your powers were unstable also the reason you can't sleep " **said Kurama

" How are we going to fix it? said Naruto

**" Who are you and them" ** said Shukaku 

" Oh right Shukaku these are my family and friends" said Gaara " This is my older brother Kankuro my older sister Temari, my friends Shira and her twin brother Shinto and Naruto whos is like me but with your brother" answered Gaara. Shuka ku looks at all of them before he smile and waves at them.

**" Hello there young ones "** he said

" Hello there" said Kankuro

" Pleasure to meet you" said Temari

" Hi " said Shira

" Nice to meet you" said Shinto

" What's up" said Naruto

**" Ok now the introductions are out of the way all of you kids but Naruto need to stand back once I start fixing the seal Gaara mind will detect the foreign intruder and will start to attack it. You guys will to need to be my look outs while I fix the seal." **said Kurama

" Right ok lets go and good luck " said Temari

"** Hey kit you will have to meditate for us to fix the seal once you are in positon we will be able to use my chakra more freely and will be able to break down the seal and put a copy like mine on but we have to be fast " **said Kurama

" Right ok K lets go" said Naruto. Kurama nods and watches Naruto get into position. He look at his brother and Gaara

**" Ok now for you guys are going to be in the same position as Naruto and myself. Gaara you will have to relax and let Naruto place his hand on your seal ok. Shukaku you need to surpress as much of your chakra as possible if not all for this to work ok. Once we begin we cannot stop understand" **said Kurama

" What happens if we try to stop it?" asked Gaara

**" If we try to stop the result from that would cause an explosion that would mess up both seals beyound repair" **answered Kurama

" So no pressure right " said Naruto with a smile tryng to lighting up the mood

With that they all get in position and Naruto places his left hand the seal on Gaara's stomach and with the right hand forms half the ram sign. As Naruto is doing this Kurama places both his front paws on the part of the cage where the seal is located. The moment Kurama puts his paws they all start glowing red which means Kurama chakra is traveling thru them. Shukaku seal was starting to break apart in front of them. Gaara was starting to feel strange almost like he his free from the world. Shukaku was feeling something he hasen't felt in years peace. Naruto was starting to feel tired he was about to drop his hand from the seal when Kurama gets his attention

**" Kit don't lose focuse we are almost done just a few more moments we are almost done. This is where it's going to be a little painful for you and Gaara I just hope the seals outside are doing their job and keeping the energies surpress" **said Kurama

Naruto just nods and prepares for the pain that was about to come. Gaara just nod a little scared but is prepare so Shukaku and he can rest in peace. Shukaku looks at both boys with pride he has never met anyone a brave has these two boys.

...

The rest of the group is looking at them with worry. They want it to work they want Gaara to have a normal life. They are putting all their hope on Kurama and Naruto. They where about to ask Kurama how things are going when they hear two screams coming from the cage.

" AAAAAAHHHHHH"

" Something is wrong we need to go check on them" said Temari

" But what can we do? We don't know what they are doing so how can we help?" said Shinto

" I don't know but he is my brother and Naruto is our friend who is helping Gaara the least we can do is go support them" said Temari

**" Do not worry young ones they are ok We are in the final process of the seal. the seal is starting to form around Gaara stomach replacing the old one so thats causing him pain. As for Naruto the chakra use for fixing the seal is flowing thru his left hand and the amount he is using his burning his hand but we are almost done" **said Kurama

" But but but that scream sounded so painful " said Shira

**" It's fine, They both know the pain but to them the pain is worht it. I have to go back to the seal please remain calm ok" **said Kurama they kids nod their head and he goes back to finish the seal.

...

**" Ok boys this is the last part the seal will lock into place. Shukaku when the seal is locked in place I need you to flare your chakra to remove the excess chakra that belong to me. And Naruto as soon as Shukaku flare his chakra you have to let go of Gaara seal understand" **said Kurama

" Gggg yes K" said Naruto thru the pain. Naruto can feel himself losing conscious little by little his vision is geeting darker and daker.

" A...A Almost done Gaara then you will be...aaahhhh be able to sleep" said Naruto

" Y...y...yeah " said Gaara thru the pain as well

**" NOW SHUKAKU! FLARE YOUR CHAKRA, NARUTO RELEASE YOUR HAND FROM THE SEAL " **screamed Kurama

Naruto moves his hand away from the seal as fast as possible but he wasn't quick enough and he gets blasted away by the force of Shukaku's chakra and gets knock out right away followed by getting blasted from the cage. His body lands in front of the group while Kurama quickly runs out of the cage.

**" Kit...Kit are you all right kit kit... he is out cold " **said Kurama to himself

" Will Naruto-kun be allright he landed pretty hard." said Temari concern for Naruto well being.

**" Yea he is fine he just passed out from exhaustion but we need to move I can feel Gaara subconsious coming closer to us to try to take us out" **said Kurama

" Umm How are we going to leave the mind you didn't tell us how to leave " said Kankuro

**" Leave that to me go tell Gaara that we need to meet here so we can leave" **said Kurama

" Right we will be rught back" said Shira

As they get closer they start feeling wierd. They brush it off and keep moving toward the cage. The feeling is getting stronger by the time they reach the cage. Once they are in front of the cage they stop and they all look at each other before speaking.

" HEY YOUR GLOWING " they all said at the same time

" Why are we glowing yellow " asked Shinto

" I don't know but we don't have time to figure that out right now we need to get Gaara and get Naruto-kun out of here.' said Temari

" Right then GAARA WE NEED TO GO NARUTO IS HURT" screamed Kankuro

Gaara is trying to get is bearing straight when he hears his brother scream out that they need to go and that Naruto was hurt. He looks at Shukaku and Knows what he need to do. He tells Shukaku he will try to contact him when they get out Shukaku just nods tells him to take his time. Gaara walks out of the cage and sees his siblings and friends glowing yellow.

" Ano... Why are you guys glowing? said Gaara

" We don't know but we need to go back to Naruto-kun and Kurama so let's go" said Temari

They quickly run back to Kurama and the prone Naruto. Temari is a little worried whe she sees Naruto still not waking up for somereason her heart is hurting looking at him and she isn't the only one.

**...****Konoha with Sakura and Ino****...**

"Hey Ino why do I feel really worried about Naruto-kun right now ?" asked Sakura

" I don't knoiw but I feel the same way. You think he is in trouble ?" asked Ino

" Well he said something came up during the video call that he had to cut it short " said Sakura

" Well lets hope his ok and wait for him to call us " said Ino

**Somewhere else in Konoha**

Three other females where having similar thoughts.

_' Naruto-kun be safe'_

**...****Back in Gaara's mind****...**

" Ok Kurama we are all here now how do we get out? " asked Shinto

**" I'm about to send a message to the clone Naruto left outside in the real world just give me a few moments " **said Kurama

**...****Outside in the real world****...**

The clone was tryng his hardest to keep the tag he placed on Gaara from failing. Ever since the group started to glowing yellow and the seal was having trouble keeping the energy in check. The clone was afraid that the ninjas in this village will detect the demonic chakra. The phone starts ringing so he picks it up and see it's a message from Kurama

" I need you to wake up the group in 5 minutes and prepare to grab Naruto " txt Kurama

The clone was about to grab Naruto when the doors from the club fly off the hinges a sand ninja steps in thru the door follow by two more then something that makes the clone pale the Kazekage just walk in the club. he can tell its him since he his wearing the same robes has the third back in his village only his are blue and the hat say wind shadow not fire shadow.

_' oohhh mand we are so dead not good not good at all what do I do'_thought the clone to himself.

" Boy what do you think you are doing ? " said The Kazekage

" Umm nothing we got tired decided to take a nap I was the first one to wake up " said C-Naruto

" Do not lie to me boy we felt the demons chakra. Now I'm going to ask you again what are you doing to it " said the Kazekage

" Ok I'll tell you I never knew my parents I was thrown out of my orphanage when I was 3 I live in a dumpster till around 6 I never knew the love of parents. I never knew the love of a mother a father talk about growing up so you know what I'm doing giving your son the chance to be normal to let him have the one thing I never got to experience the love of a family his sister and brother have already begun to be a family toward him can you do the same " said C-Naruto he pushes a button on the suitcase to wake everybody up and the ninja go to restrain the boy but he poofs out.

To say the Kazekage was shocked hearing the boy story at first he wasn't about to listen to the boy but one look in the boys eyes makes him want to listen. After the boy finishes he looks at the boy with mixture of guiit saddness and most of all regret. He watches the boy push the a button on a suitcase before his ninja try to subdue the boy but he disapears in a cloud of smoke telling them he was a shadow clone.

**...****Back in Gaara mindscape****...**

While the group is looking at Naruto prone form Kurama is waiting for the txt to let them know. But nothing is happening. He was about to send another message when Naruto quickly sit's up

" We have a problem the Kazekage is here and brought some ninja with him my clone was talking to him to try to change his mind about something then he push the button to wake us up" said Naruto before passing out again. The kids looked a little scared but when Kurama looks at the clones memories he just smiles and feels the pull from the machine telling him they are waking up.

**" It's ok little ones you guys are about to wake up just close your eyes ok but before you go promise me you won't tell them I'm sealed inside Naruto ok " **said Kurama

" We promise " they all said. They close their eyes and when they open them again they where back in the club and in front them was the Kazekage and some of his ninja giving them a seroius look.

**...****Real world****...**

" What did he do explain to me NOW" said the Kazekage raising his voice in the end

Temari ignores her father question and stands up from her chair to go check on Naruto who was the only one who didn't wake up yet. Before she got there one of the ninjas comes and grabs her she starts to struggle to get to him she see that everybody else is being restrain as well but Gaara.

" I'm going to ask one more time what did that boy do ? " said the Kazekage

Temari just looks at her father with some hateful eyes that surprise's him. Before he scolds his daughter he forgot about Gaara he looks at him and is shocked Gaara is sleeping

" G... G Gaa...Gaara is sleeping " said the shocked leader.

" B...But sir he can't sleep the demons wakes up if he sleeps" said one of his ninjas now becoming scared

" But sir Gaara as been asleep since we've been here and the demon hasen't taking over yet but how" said another Ninja

" Ok now I'm getting mad you will explain this to me why is Gaara is sleeping what were you all doing here TEMARI TELL ME NOW " her father asked screaming at the end.

" Do you want to know what he did father. He did something you could never do he did some you chose to ignore. HE GAVE ME MY LITTLE BROTHER BACK " sceamed Temari at the end shocking her father

" He fix the seal that you meesed up he got rid of the evil spirit that was causing both him and Shukaku harm and gave Gaara his sleep back. Huh tell me father this boy ( pointing to Naruto ) as been here for only one week and he already did more for Gaara than you in the 8 years he has been your son. " said an angry Temari

Her father just looks at Naruto then at Gaara and guilt washes over him his daughter was right. Since this boy has been here Gaara has been happy he berely notices that Kankuro and Temari have been talking to him and laughing with him as well. He was about to say something whe he hear a groan and looks at Gaara and sees that he his waking up.

" (Groan) Did it work " said Gaara. He looks around and sees that his family and friends are being held by his father ninjas.

" Hey get away from them " shouted Gaara sending sand to them and pushing them away from them. " Don't touch my friends or family " said Gaara shocking everybody in the room except for Naruto who is still out cold

_' Did he just say friends and did he just protect them. Just what did this boy do'_thought the Kazekage looking at Naruto in wonder

" Ok we will talk to him while he stay's in a jail cell so he won't escape " said the village leader

" No he won't he will stay in his hotel and I will stay with him there if you have a proble with taht my sand can deal with it " said Gaara again shocking his father and the ninjas about how protective his son his over the boy

" Fine have it your way when he wakes up I better expect him to be in my office so he can tell me what he did to Gaara " said the Kazekage

" Fine if thats all we would like to be alone now so leave" said Gaara

His father just grunts and turn to leave with his ninja as he closes the door all the kids but Naruto release a breath they were holding before they go to check on Naruto.

" I don't get it how come we woke up but he didn't ? " asked Kankuro

" I don't know but maybe because he passed out in Gaara's mind. I mean he did use a lot of energy" answered Temari

" Well lets get the wire off hove of him and let's get him into one of the couches " said Gaara

" How do you feel by the way Gaara ?" asked Shira

" I feel great I no longer hear the that creepy voice and my headache is gone" answered Gaara

So while Gaara, Kankuro, and Shinto move Naruto Temari and Shira move a table near the couch. They gently put Naruto on the couch. After that they sit around him and try to figure out what to next. Kankuro gets up to get the suitcase they use and puts it next to Naruto.

" So what are we going to do about Father. I don't want Naruto getting in trouble for helping me" said Gaara

" It's ok we won't let father talk to him alone we will not let him talk to him alone " said Temari. Everyone nods in agreement

( Groan )...They all look at Naruto waking up they all huddle around him

" ( groan ) Never again " said Naruto which causes everyone else to chuckle.

" How are you feeling Naruto-kun " asked Temari. Naruto blushes then a chill goes down his spine

_' Why does it feel like I'm going to be in pain soon ' _thought Naruto

**...****Konoha****...**

Ino and Sakura just went inside Sakura's house they had just a finish a run around the village with their A-T and where about to get something to drink

" That was a great run don't you think Ino?" asked Sakura

" Yea it was great but I really wish Naruto was here with us thou " said Ino said a little sad

" Yea but Naruto said he will be back in two weeks and its alrerady been t... sakura didn't finished her sentance

...silence...

" Hey Ino did you just get a feeling of smaking Naruto on the head and keeping some girl with 4 pig tail away from him ?" asked Sakura

" Yea why you did too?" said Ino

" Yup" answered Sakura

" Well looks like Naruto-kun will have to tell us how is trip went." she said with a smile that would scare Orochimaru

" He sure is " said Ino matching Sakura smile

**...****Back in Suna****...**

" ( Achoo Achoo ) somebody must be talking about me " said Temari. Making Naruto whimper at that statement.

" Well how do you feel ?" asked Shinto

" I feel like how you look " answered Naruto

" yea how do I look " said Shinto

" Like crap just saying " said a laughing Naruto

" Idiot " said Shinto

" But I feel ok just a bit tired...wait where is the Kazakage and the ninjas that were here just now?" said a worried Naruto

" My father left after he found out what happen to me and said as soon as you wake you are to be escorted to him if I know my father there is a ninja or couple of them waiting" answered Gaara

" Well then why don't...wait your FATHER IS THE KAZAKAGE " screamed a shocked Naruto making everyone hold their ears.

" Ok 1. oww my ear you don't have to scream 2. yes the Kazakage is my father and 3. we are not going to let you talk to him alone we are going with you " said Temari

" I..I... I...( gulp ) I have to talk to him oh man, oh man, oh , oh man I'm dead I'm so dead " said Naruto

" Don't worry bro we got you back " said Shinto

" Yea don't worry my father won't hurt you we will make sure of that " said Gaara

" Ok guys well might as well get this over with so let's go " said Naruto

" Are you sure you feeling ok to move " said a concern Temari

" Yea I'm fine just got to take it easy and walking is easy so let's go " said Naruto

" Ok then lets go then " said Kankuro

Naruto grabs the suitcase and pushes a button and the case poofs away. With that the group starts walking out the club. As soon as they step out a group of sand ninjas jump out of hiding. The kids tense up but a look from Gaara makes them back away but just a little bit. Naruto just looks at them before steping foward.

" I know your Kazakage wants to talk to me so I'll go but I'm walking there I'm a little tired if that's ok with you" said Naruto

" And we will go with him " said Temari

" No your father want to talk to him alone " said one of the Sand ninja

Gaara walk's up to him making said ninja back away and sweat a little bit

" That wasn't a suggestion we are going with him you will follow us end of discusion " said Gaara while making his sand float around him

" V...V...Very well then" said the scared ninja Gaara starts walking while the rest just look at him.

...ooo was the face they all made while looking at Gaara walking toward Kazakage building. Gaara is walking before he stops and turns around.

" Well you guys coming or what " he said the group just nods and quickly cathc up to him

**...Kazakage building...**

" So you are saying Gaara protected the boy from coming alone here " said the Kazakage

" Yes my lord as we speak they are on their way here as group " said the ninja

" mm Interesting " the leader said

" Sir permission to speak freely " said ninja

" Baki you may speak " said the Kazakage

" Lord if I may from my observation Gaara has been happy this boy has change Gaara for the better we have not had a complain from the villagers and he has not attack anyone since this boy has been in town not to mention Temari and Kankuro have been growing closer." said Baki

" I see so you have seen it too " said the leader

" Also this boy built a what I believe is dance hall and from what people have been speaking it was good so he brought happines to the villagers since we get few entertaiment companies that come here." said Baki

" Tell me did we see any money of that " said Kazakage

" Yes Ishimota who owns the building gave extra on his rent payment. He paid 4 months in advance an I headr his bar is picking up buisness " said Baki

" Well we will have to talk to him to see what are his plans here and why he is doing what he is doing " said the leader

Before Baki can respond the door opens and another sand ninja walks in with the boy in question follow by his children and some twins. He look at Gaara and sees in his eyes that he his happy and by the looks of it no longer in pain or whatever he had. next he turns to his other children Kankuro and Temari they both look ready to defend their younger brother. The twins also look like they are ready to defend all of them. Finaly his eyes turn to the source of all of this the blond hair blue eyes boy in the room.

" Tell me boy what is your name " said the leader

" My name is Naruto " said the boy

" What is your full name " said the leader

" It's just Naruto I'm an orphan so I don't know anything about my family or my last name " Naruto answered

" I'm sorry moving on where are you from " the leader asked

' Well for now I'm a civilan from the hidden leaf but in two years I joining the academy to be a ninja" said Naruto

" I see and what are you doing in Suna " he asked

" Well since I have no one I have a lot of free time so I build things and my lates project had me coming here to have some glass build for my green house now don't get me wrong I could of done it back home but its to expensive and the quality that I need is only available here" Naruto said

" my last question you better answer with the truth or I'm sending you to get my answers in jail. Do you understand " said the Leader Naruto nods " Ok What did you do to Gaara " said the leader

" My clone told you part of it but who ever sealed the one tail into Gaara they also sealed Shukaku the mad priest " said Naruto causing the ninjas in the room and their leader to go wide eye at that

" The priest was the reason Gaara was unstable since he was outisde the prison of the one tail he was able to by pass the incomplete seal that was put on Gaara and steal the poweres from the Tanuki and since Gaara's mind was weaker when he sleeps so he would try to take over Gaara's body and draw out more power from the sealed Tanuki " said Naruto

" Impossible there was not no other being sealed with Gaara I was there when the beast was sealed " said the leader

" Did you know the person who sealed the beast in the jar also put his soul inisde so when you sealed the beast you also sealed the priest " said Naruto

" What else did you do to him ? asked The Kazakage

" After the priest was vanquish I fix the seal. So now Gaara can sleep without having to worry about losing control not to mention with the help of Shukaku Gaara can find the oasis that is in Suna

" How do you know about that answer me " the leader screamed

" Simple I read alot every tailed beast was either a warrior or a guardain with the ninetails being both Shukaku was the guardian of the oasis that was made for lost travelers. Shukaku would lead the good travelers into the oasis to replenish while creating sands storms for the wicked plus Shukaku told me so. Also do the math when Shukaku was sealed for the first time the oasis dissapeared and didn't you wonder why no one speaks about Shukaku the mad priest " said Naruto

When the Kazakage hears all of this his shoulder slumps and he come to the conclusion thata this whole time some crazy priest has been responsible for all this. It couldn't be but looking at Naruto eyes he can detect no lies and that scares him. More guilt goes thru him when he sees Gaara giving Naruto a smile in all 8 years the boy has never smiled at him.

_' Then again did I ever give him a reason to smile at me ' _The leader thinks about all the bad things he as ever done to Gaara. The Kazakage looks at the kids with a pain expression.

" You kids may leave we will talk later how long will you be here in the village " asked the leader

" I'm only staying here for two weeks and I got 5 more days to be here " said Naruto

" I see well you may leave now. As long as you are not causing any trouble we won't have no ninjas follow you " said the leader

" I got no problem with that but before I leave I some word you should tell you people. When you mistreat a dog, you beat him, don't feed him, stick him in a cage for long periods of time what would happen if you try to pet him ?" asked Naruto

" By those facts the dog will become rabbid and attack " answered the leader

" Good good very good. Now when you feed a dog, play with it, let it run around, treat it like a friend. What happens when you try to pet it?" said Naruto

" He will become your most loyal companion for as long has it lives " answered Baki

" Boy what is your point this " said the Leader annoyed at being confused with the boy

Naruto just turns around and starts walking towards the door he stops at the door and turns around to look at the Kazakage

" Simple sir put your son as the dog " said Naruto and with that Naruto leaves the office with the rest of the kids following him out the door leaving the the Kazakage thinking at that comment before the leader slumps on his chair.

" What have we done. If we would of kept treating Gaara like the way we were Gaara would of gone insane and destroyed us all. That boy did what none of us were able to do or even tried he helped him. " said the leader

" We forgot to question him about how he fixed the seal " said Baki

" Don't bother I know how he did it. The way Gaara was looking at him it was look of understanding of acceptance I think they might be similar thye chakra the boy was releasing was faint but I detected demon chakra and it wasn't Shukaku's and from what the boy's clone told me and what he told me just now makes me believe that this boy is a container as well " finished the Kazakage shocking Baki

" B...But ...but how I mean which one " said Baki not sure if he wants to know the answer

" Well he said he was from Konoha the last tailed beast that was near there was the most powerful one..." the Kazakage left the sentence in the air for Baki to finish

" The Kyuubi " Baki said shocked that the most powerful biju was sealed inside the boy that was just here ' But he looked fine there was no sign of him having trouble controling his demon" said Baki

" He seal must be more complex or him and his biju have a bond " said the leaderbefore looking out the window and watching the group of kids walking outside his building while looking at Gaara laughing with the group.

" Either way he helped Gaara and we might have a poweful asset in the future " said the leader

" My lord " said Baki

"You may leave Baki " said the leader

" Yes sir " Baki said leaving the leader to his thoughts.

_' Gaara, Temari, Kankuro forgive me for what I've done. I will try to the day I die to earn your forgiveness ' _thought the leader.

**...****With Naruto and co****...**

" Are we far away from the office ? " asked Naruto

" Yea why ?" asked Shinto

" Good...Oh my god oh my god oh my god can't beleive I did that I must be insane in the brain K-teme was no help whats so evernever been so scared in my life. said Naruto

" What you where scared you could of fooled me " said Kankuro

" Me scared nonononono I wasn't scared I was terrified " exclaimed Naruto

" Ooohhhh I see so what are we going to do today " asked Shira

" I don't know about you guys but today drain me I'm tired I think I'm going to my room and pass out " said Naruto

" Yea I have 8 years of sleep to catch up with so I think I'm going to sleep as well " said Gaara with a smile

" Yea it looks like we could all use some rest how about we all meet at my house tomorow " said Temari

"Yea that sounds fine" said Shira

" All right then see you guys later " said Shinto as he and his sister leave

" Thank you Naruto for everything I don't know where I would hove been in the future if I wouldn't hove met you" said Gaara

" Yea thanks " said Kankuro

" Naruto-kun thank you. Thank you fro bringing my brother back to me " Temari said hugging Naruto in the process making him blush like crazy while Kankuro and Gaara were trying har not to laugh.

**...****In Konoha****...**

_' Must kill skank ' _where the thoughts of Ino, Sakura and three other females in the village.

" Wait mom " Sakura called her mother

" Yes dear " said Sayuki

" What is a skank " asked Sakura making her mom go pale and wide eyes

" Sa...Sakura ...w...where did you learn that word " asked Sayuki while thinking who ever thought her that world will be in a world of pain

" I don't know but I was thinking about Naruto-kun in suna. For some reason I felt like some girl was hugging my Naruto-kun " said Sakura. Sayuki raises her eye brow

" Your Naruto-kun mmmm " said Sayuki. Sakura turn as pink as her hair

" err did I say that aloud." said a blushing Sakura

With Ino she his having the same conversation only with her dad same outcome

**...****Back in Suna****... **

" ( Achoo achoo achoo ) I must be getting sick " said Temari while still holding a blushing Naruto

" Ok Temari you can let Naruto go he needs his rest " said Gaara

" Ok ok ok sorry Naruto-kun well we will see you tomorrow ok " said Temari

" Yea I'll see you tomorrow bye " said Naruto

As he his walking back to his hotel Naruto can't help but smile

_' I can't believe we did K we saved Gaara I'm so happy ' _

**" I'm glad we were able to save my little brother " **said Kurama

_' Yea I know ' _said Naruto  
**" Hey Kit were you being serious about becoming a shinobi of Konoha ?" **asked Kurama

_' Yea I want to make my parents proud of me that I'm using the tool my dad left me to protect my village ' _said Naruto

**" Ok kit I will help every step of the way kit " **

_' Really you are great K ' _said Naruto he sees that he arrived at his hotel room

he opens his door jumps into the shower and once he is out he goes straight to bed

**" Hey kit we have one more saturday are you going to another event ?" **asked Kurama

_' Yea we made enough money to pay Jumong so this event we could share the profit between me and our friends ' _said Naruto

" ** Ok kit now lets get some rest tomorow we are going to check the status of the seal and see how my brother is doing " **said Kurama

_'Ok K goodnight I'll see you in the morning ' _said Naruto

**" Good night kit " **said Kurama

Before Naruto goes to sleep Kurama hears him mumble something that pus a grin on his face

" Hokage here I come " Naruto mumbles

_**'Yea kit you become Hokagemaybe even the best of them all and I will help you all the way **_' was the last thought of the night for Kurama before he too goes to sleep

**...**

**AN: Well I'm sorry It took so long for this chapter my grandmother died and after that sort of just gave up on everything but after some talk with my father I'm back to my oldself. Ok so lets begin first off I'm back in my home town so I'm going to try to pump chapters out.**

**Naruto's blood line is separated into two diffrent abilities. The first is his eyes they can change for diffrent enviroments. it includes night vision, thermal vision, x-ray, finaly a targeting scope in his eyes he can zoom in and out plus when the targeting scope his on his body will become precise and accurate. ( pretty much his aiming will be on par if not better thans tenten ). The second part of his bloodline his of course the ability to create any technology with the help of Kurama that is.**

**I gave it a test name to see if you guys like it. Also I want to ask you guys a question. How far should I take the ability to create any tech for Naruto. I got some Ideas for certain events that happen in the series where it will take the whole ninja skill out of the equation like I have an idea for the sound invasion but it will throw the whole concept of Naruto being a ninja but it will only be certain events not the whole series but I don't want to dissapoint you guys. If you guys like the idea thou I will set up a poll for difrent tech you want to see for the invasion. send me your thoughts for this on your reviews **

**1- The suitcase was from the movie Inception. I figured it would help them get inside Gaara's mind and itd kinda similar to Ino's ability anyone who has seen it you get me right If you haven't go rent it **

**2- Wind tunnel. Of course is from the anime Inuyasha. Miroku's wind tunnelis able to suck demons and spirits in his tunnel sending towards...mmm anybody know where it leads to.. I'm just going to say ot leatd to hell. So I gave to Kurama that's it **

**3-TEKKU NO SAKUSEI- This was the name I gave the body blood line it means Tech creation so tell me what you think of that still looking for a name for his doujutsu. if anything I might just use one of the names I came up with. **

**Also does anybody know where I can get my own jutsu translated into the Narutoverse I tried a couple websites but they didn't help. **

**Well I'm out see you for the next chapter **


End file.
